


A New Way For Us

by silvia93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Eye of Agamatto, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Infinity Gems, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia93/pseuds/silvia93
Summary: Gli Avenger stanno combattendo Thanos..e stanno perdendo.E prima che Tony capisca cosa stia succedendo si ritrova accanto a Dottor Strange di fronte all’Occhio di Agamotto e viene rimandato indietro nel tempo.Riuscirà a trovare un modo per sistemare le cose questa volta? O sono destinati a ripetere gli stessi errori un’altra volta?





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Way For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825590) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> Ok boys and girls..sappiamo tutti cosa ci aspetta con Infinity War: lacrime e dolore.  
> Quindi sto facendo scorta di più happy ending possibili.  
> In quell’immensa fonte di meravigliose storie che è AO3 mi sono innamorata di quella bellissima Stony che usa quel poco che sappiamo di Infinity War e fa da fix-it per Civil War.  
> L’autrice è stata così gentile da darmi il permesso di tradurla..quindi eccomi qui a spacciare dosi di gioia prima della tragedia.  
> Ovviamente è straconsigliata la lettura in originale.  
> Ultima cosa, giuro: alcuni termini come soprannomi eccetera saranno in originale perché in italiano perdono ogni senso o significato.  
> Enjoy!

Tony fissò i due uomini che aveva i fronte.  
-Questa è..davvero la cosa più stupida che mi abbiano mai chiesto di fare-  
Stephen Strange e Rhodey lo fissarono disperatamente e Tony sperava di mostrare un’espressione determinata e minacciosa che mostrasse chiaramente che nessuna forza ne in cielo ne in terra (e certamente nessuna entità magica, stregone, umano o chissà che altro) l’avrebbe convinto a farlo.  
Era una cosa sconsiderato e completamente da pazzi, indipendente da quanto disperata la situazione apparisse ora.  
-Dobbiamo risolvere la faccenda- riprovò Strange - e dobbiamo farlo adesso. Torna all’inizio e riparti da lì. E’ per questo che ti ho portato qui-  
-Perchè io?- chiese di sapere Tony - Pensavo fossi tu lo Stregone Supremo qui-  
-Ogni situazione ha le proprie particolarità. E poi è stato l’ Occhio a scegliere te, non io-  
Tony sbuffò - L’Occhio-  
-Si- confermò Strange - vuoi aiutare a salvare il mondo non è vero?-  
-Certo!- sbottò Tony sbattendo il pugno contro il muro dietro di lui - Solo che..non posso tornare indietro. Non posso rivivere tutto. E comunque non cambierebbe niente-  
Strange lo fissò con la cordialità che lo distingueva - E allora siamo spacciati-  
-Con ‘siamo’ intendi i tuoi stregoni?-  
-No, ‘siamo’ nel senso di io, te e tutto il mondo. Ogni singolo essere umano-  
Scelse il silenzio.  
Tony gesticolò a disagio - Come sei melodrammatico-  
-Sono realistico. Thanos è alla nostra porta, Tony. Milioni di persone stanno morendo proprio mentre noi discutiamo..e tu lo sai-  
Tony sospirò e gli diede le spalle. Lo sapeva bene.  
Intorno a loro nel Kamar-Taj risuonavano le voci degli uomini di Strange. Tutti i giovani che stavano studiando per diventare Stregoni quelli che erano sopravvissuti agli scontri con Thanos, orano erano lì fuori a combattere. Il loro mentore, Wong, stava fissando Tony dall’altro lato della biblioteca.  
Tony e Rhodey erano arrivati in Nepal mezza giornata prima e da allora sembrava stessero girando a vuoto.  
Strange ora era a capo dei Maestri delle Arti Mistiche e lo scopo ufficiale della loro visita lì era quello di definire i termini della collaborazione degli Stregoni e gli Avenger..o quello che ne rimaneva.  
Tony non aveva notizie di Bruce e Natasha da più di una settimana. Tutti i sistemi di comunicazione erano fuori servizio. Steve, Sam e Barnes..loro avevano tenuto i contatti meno frequentemente, rimanendo a combattere in Europa con la loro squadra. Non avevano lavorato propriamente insieme da quando era arrivato Thanos..si erano limitati a parlare lo stretto indispensabile, chiamandosi una volta a settimana per essere certi che gli altri fossero ancora vivi.  
L’ultima chiamata di Steve era stata dodici giorni prima.  
Tony provò a non pensarci troppo. C’erano tantissime ragioni per cui Steve non aveva chiamato, eppure..  
Eppure Tony aveva il presentimento che..che..  
Maledizione, com’era successo? Come cavolo si erano ritrovati a quel punto?  
Se Steve fosse morto, Tony non avrebbe saputo come andare avanti. Non importa quanto terribile fosse stata lo scontro fra loro, Tony aveva sempre trovato uno strano senso di sollievo nel sapere che Steve era ancora da _qualche parte_..a cercare di fare la cosa giusta, proprio come stava facendo Tony.  
-Non ti lascerei mai usare la Gemma del Tempo se avessi un’altra scelta- disse Strange, con tono improvvisamente gentile -Di solito non c’è modo di usarla senza avere profonde conoscenze delle Arti Mistiche. Sono portali pericolosi..-  
-Quali portali?- si intromise Rhodey -Avevi detto che era sicuro-  
-Lo è. L’Occhio condurrà Tony dove sceglierà di andare-  
Tony serrò la mascella e indurì la propria espressione in modo da non mostrare nessun sentimento.  
Non poteva far vedere proprio a Strange quanto..quanto tutto quello che era successo in quegl’ultimi tre anni lo avesse distrutto. Questa guerra..questo gioco di potere stupido e senza senso tra lui e Steve e tutta la distruzione che ne era seguita.  
L’abisso che distanziava anche le loro squadre, la minaccia dell’Apocalisse definitivo che incombeva sulle loro teste, la solitudine che Tony provava ogni giorno quando entrava nella sala da pranzo e vedeva l’enorme tavolo che una volta aveva ospitato le numerose cene che avevano preparato tutti insieme.  
Ad un certo punto Tony era diventato un guscio vuoto e non aveva ancora trovato un modo per rimettere insieme i pezzi.  
-Non posso- concluse Tony.  
-So che è difficile, Tones, ma forse puoi davvero cambiare quello che è successo- provò a dire Rhodey - Sai che come te non mi fido di tutta questa roba magica, ma..questa potrebbe essere la nostra ultima possibilità. Se Thanos riusce a prendere anche la Gemma del Tempo, è finita. E’ l’ultima che gli manca-  
- _Non posso_ \- scattò Tony, anche se l’inutilità della sua resistenza era chiara anche a lui.  
Strange gli si avvicinò e Tony non aveva mai odiato così tanto ne lo Stregone ne il suo stupido pizzetto o il suo stupido mantello.  
-Se vogliamo sconfiggere Thanos- disse Strange - dobbiamo unire le forze di tutti gli eroi e tu lo sai. Se gli Avenger non fossero stati divisi quando Thanos è arrivato, se fossero stati uniti, insieme l’avremmo battuto. Ora è troppo tardi-  
Tony si irritò - Non pensi che ci abbia provato? Tutto quello che ho fatto per anni è stato provare e impedire al team di dividersi. Ho provato a proteggerli ancora e ancora. E dove ci ha portato? E’ stato inutile! Ovviamente non ero adatto al lavoro e non posso guardarli soffrire e scontrarsi di nuovo..per _niente_ -  
-Si chiama fare ammenda- rispose Strange - Ho incontrato il Capitano, una volta. E credo che voi possiate scegliere una strada diversa se ci provi-  
-Oh vaffanculo- disse Tony passandosi una mano sugli occhi - Non ho bisogno di frasi fatte-  
-Incantevole- gli rispose Strange impassibile -Ti ho salvato il culo lì fuori, ricordi? E ho anche curato le tue ferite. Potresti mostrarmi un minimo di gratitudine-  
-Potrei esserti più grato se la smettessi di assillarmi con questi cazzo di _viaggi nel tempo_ -  
Strange ebbe l’audacia di battergli una mano sulla spalla -Sai, Tony, essenzialmente ci troviamo tutti in un momento tra altri momenti. Siamo capaci di cambiare quello che accade nella nostra realtà. Nel nostro futuro, ma anche nel nostro passato-  
Tony sospirò passandosi una mano sul volto. L’aria nella vecchia biblioteca era polverosa e stantia e Tony, attraverso la luce soffusa, rivolse lo sguardo in direzione della porta della cripta in cui sospettava si trovasse l’Occhio.  
Non è che non ci avesse mai pensato. A cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro. Se ci fosse stato un modo per prevenire ciò che era accaduto durante il fiasco degli Accordi di Sokovia. Ma nel profondo del suo cuore sapeva che Steve non gli avrebbe mai dato retta.  
Una mano gli si posò sul braccio.  
-Vale la pena provare- gli disse Rhodey. Le protesi intorno alle gambe producevano un leggero rumore metallico quando si muoveva e Tony si ripromise di sistemarle appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione.  
_Non ha importanza rispose subito_ la sua mente _Rhodey morirà presto..tutti moriranno_.  
-Se sai che potresti impedire tutto ciò- cominciò Tony rivolgendosi a Strage -perché non torni indietro tu?-  
-Ci ho provato. Ma non riguarda me. Tutto dipende da te e il Capitano. E nessuno dei due si è mai fidato abbastanza di me da cambiare idea-  
-Sembra tipico di entrambi- commentò Rhodey con un sorriso triste.  
-Devi essere tu- ripeté Strange a Tony -o il Capitano, ma entrambi sappiamo che non possiamo nemmeno essere certi che sia ancora vivo-  
E a queste parole tutta la forza abbandonò Tony. E lo sapeva che Strange aveva nominato Steve per forzargli la mano ma alla fine non importava.  
Perché, maledizione, lo Stregone aveva ragione.  
-Diciamo che io lo faccia..che io torni indietro- ipotizzò -Cosa vuoi che faccia esattamente?-  
-Qualsiasi cosa sia necessaria per convincere tutti a rimanere uniti-  
Tony gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato -Questo sì che mi è d’aiuto. Grazie-  
-Beh, se tu dovessi dirmi quando è stata innescata la catena di eventi che ha condotto alla rovina della squadra, quale sarebbe?-  
Tony sbuffò -Non saprei..che ne dici di quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta?-  
-Puoi essere serio per una volta?- lo rimproverò Strange alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
-Stavo scherzando solo in parte- mormorò Tony ripensandoci -non è mai stato tutto rose e fiori per noi, ma penso che sia andato tutto a rotoli quando ho costruito Ultron-  
Strange annuì -Quindi che ne dici se non lo costruisci e riparti da lì?-  
Tony aprì la bocca per protestare ma poi realizzò che era esattamente quello che doveva fare.  
-Pensi che sia così facile?-  
-Probabilmente no- rispose Strange -Ma non puoi mai davvero predire l’impatto delle tue azioni, non è vero?-  
Tony si morse il labbro e evitò di commentare.  
Detto questo, i tre si diressero verso la cripta e Wong li seguì.  
La stanza circolare era sostanzialmente una grotta illuminata da torce e con archi di marmo scuro su cui erano incise parole in una strana lingua. Nella parte più lontana della stanza, due bassi gradini conducevano ad un altro corridoio che sembrava continuare all’infinito.  
Ed eccolo lì. L’Occhio di Agamotto.  
Sembrava strano, bellissimo e allo stesso tempo altero.  
-Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?- sussurrò d’un tratto Rhodey -E’ abbastanza da pazzi-  
-Assolutamente no- Tony fece un respiro profondo -Ma lo Stregone ha ragione. Si tratta della squadra e di Sokovia. Si tratta del Wakanda e di Lagos. E Vienna e New York. Ed è..- deglutì, odiando il modo in cui la sua voce si spezzò -Ed è la nostra unico opzione-  
Rhodey aprì la bocca per dire qualcos’altro, ma poi parve ripensarci.  
-Buona fortuna- disse invece. Attirò Tony in un abbraccio deciso -Ti direi ci vediamo dopo, ma non è il caso, vero?-  
-Non fare così- disse Tony facendo una smorfia -Sto tornando indietro nel tempo. Così sistemerò tutto e tu non saprai mai che me ne sono andato-  
-Giusto- rispose Rhodey facendo un passo indietro -Di al me stesso del passato di tirare un pugno a Wilson-  
Tony sbuffò ma annuì.  
E poi si incamminò verso l’Occhio.  
-Ricorda- disse Strange alle sue spalle -queste solo opzioni temporali. Il tempo, come un intreccio di fili, tende a formare i propri disegni. Ognuno può essere disfatto e intrecciato di nuovo, perciò se ne disfai uno dovrai tesserne un altro diverso-  
Probabilmente tutto questo aveva molto più senso per persone come Strange, pensò Tony leggermente isterico.  
Si portò la collana sopra la testa. La luce verde della Gemma del Tempo brillò e all’improvviso Tony percepì una voce nella sua testa.  
_Così tanta rabbia in te_ sentì _Così tanta sofferenza. Indirizzata, impropriamente, verso te stesso, verso il mondo_  
-Perché mi sta parlando?- chiese Tony a Strange.  
-Ti sta mettendo alla prova. Devi concentrarti per raggiunger il tuo scopo-  
Concentrarsi. Okay. Quello poteva farlo.  
_Ho un unico desiderio_ pensò intensamente _Voglio tornare indietro per risolvere quello che è successo_  
_E questo desiderio è completamente egoistico, vero?_ chiese la voce _Ma in fondo perché no. Puoi benissimo essere egoista._  
_Non è da egoisti voler salvare il mondo._  
_Hai rinunciato all’amore Tony Stark. Hai rinchiuso il tuo cuore in un armatura di metallo. Ma vuoi un’altra possibilità_.  
Cosa? Tony non aveva idea di cosa significasse tutto quel discorso. Aveva rinunciato all’amore? Se l’Occhio si riferiva a Pepper non sapeva davvero di cosa cavolo stava parlando. Era stata _Pepper_ a lasciarlo, non il contrario.  
_Perché lo faccio non importa. Ho fatto dei gravi errori. Voglio cambiare ciò che ho fatto. Riportami indietro._  
-Lasciami tentare- disse ad alta voce sentendo la determinazione crescere in lui.  
_Molto bene. Sposterò la tua essenza nel te stesso del passato. Se vorrai cambiare ciò che è successo dovrai essere tu a farlo._  
Senza esitare Tony prese in mano l’Occhio e lo girò nel modo in cui gli aveva insegnato Strange.  
Non accadde niente e Tony aggrottò la fronte mentre la stanza intorno a lui diventò improvvisamente verde brillante.  
-E’ questo che deve succedere?- chiese, ma quando si girò per guardare Strange, si accorse che una luce stava andando verso di lui.  
La luce, intensa, bianca e arrivata dal nulla sfumò lentamente nel nero più scuro.  
Tony si trovò nel mezzo, intrappolato tra lì e..qualche altro luogo, tra il verde che pulsava dall’Occhio e l’oscurità che lo circondava con le due energie che crepitavano come un’infinita scarica elettrica.  
Il cervello di Tony andò in corto circuito. E subito dopo si ritrovò a fluttuare nell’aria guardando una sagoma accasciata sul pavimento della biblioteca. La sua sagoma. Il suo _corpo_.  
_Um_ , pensò mentre continuava a salire.  
Sotto di lui il Kamar-Taj sparì nella spirale dello spazio-tempo.  
La visione cominciò a roteare per poi sparire nel bianco.  
Tutto era bianco ora. Tony fluttuò nella brillante luce bianca per quello che gli sembrò un’eternità.  
Poi qualcosa si aprì di fronte a lui.  
Riportami a quando tutto è cominciato ad andare male, pensò e improvvisamente sentì i piedi appoggiarsi su una superficie.  
Cose intorno a lui cominciarono a prendere forma.  
E poi tutto tornò nero.

****

La prima cosa di cui si accorse è che era sdraiato sulla schiena e Steve Rogers lo stava fissando.  
Istintivamente Tony sussultò e alzò le mani per difendersi.  
Tranne che..questo non ero lo stesso Steve della Siberia, quello con il viso sporco di sangue, con lo scudo sollevato e gli occhi spalancati e sofferenti.  
Questo Steve era in pigiama e aveva un’espressione preoccupata.  
Mio dio, quanto era giovane. Tony aveva dimenticato quanto Steve fosse stato sereno una volta.  
Tony era sbalordito, lo squadrò per bene mentre tentava di riprendersi.  
Poi spostò lo sguardo su se stesso.  
Indossava jeans e la maglietta di qualche band, non aveva scarpe ne calzini e c’erano macchie di grasso sulle sue braccia.  
Quindi stava lavorando nella sua officina.  
-Tony?- iniziò Steve delicatamente -Stai bene?-  
Tony continuò a.. _fissare_. Si meravigliò di come Steve riuscisse a farlo sentire felice e veramente furioso, e davvero incazzato e seccato..tutto nello stesso momento.  
Steve si inginocchiò accanto a Tony e per quanto quest’ultimo fosse felice di vederlo voleva anche tantissimo tirargli un pugno in faccia.  
Tony si tirò su appoggiandosi sul gomito. Apparentemente non si trovava in officin, ma era steso sul proprio letto nella Torre.  
All’esterno gli edifici di New York apparivano meravigliosamente normali.  
Niente incendi, niente esplosioni, niente urla di dolore, niente grattacieli demoliti.  
-Oh- disse quando sentì un’improvvisa fitta -mi fa male la testa. Cos’è successo?-  
-Non lo so- rispose Steve ancora preoccupato -Voglio dire, eravamo giù in officina, a parlare della missione di domani e tu sei semplicemente..crollato. Non sono stato abbastanza veloce e hai battuto la testa piuttosto forte sul pavimento. Stai bene?-  
Tony si strofinò la nuca -Starò bene quando mi passerà l’emicrania. Come sono finito qui a letto?-  
-Ti ho portato io qui- Steve aggrottò la fronte preoccupato -Pensi di aver bisogno di andare nell’area medica? O di vedere un dottore? Svenire così non è normale. Potrebbe essere un sintomo di qualcosa di più grave-  
Tony si schiarì la gola. Erano moltissimo tempo che non vedeva Steve preoccuparsi così per lui.  
-No- disse alla fine –E’ solo che..non..non ho dormito molto oggi. Sarò svenuto per mancanza di sonno, penso-  
-Sei preoccupato per Sokovia?-  
Tony sbatté le palpebre -Cosa?-  
-La missione?- chiese Steve improvvisamente in allarme -Te lo ricordi, vero?-  
-Um, certo- rispose Tony pensando intensamente.  
Steve di sicuro non si riferiva alla lotta contro Ultron a Sokovia perché altrimenti sarebbe già stato tardi. La reazione a catena era già stata innescata.  
Tony doveva capire in che periodo l’Occhio lo aveva rispedito. Forse avrebbe dovuto pensare ad una data specifica mentre indossava la collana.  
Cominciò ad alzarsi -Ho solo bisogno di un bicchier d’acqua-  
-Lascia che lo prenda io- intervenne Steve -Tu rimani steso per un po’-  
-Oh non cominciare a farmi da mamma-chioccia, Rogers- rispose Tony alzandosi.  
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo premendo una mano sulla spalla di Tony per tenerlo steso -Puoi fare _una_ cosa senza farci litigare?-  
-No- rispose Tony ghignando -Perché dovrei? Andarci piano con te rovina il divertimento-  
-Ah- disse Steve ricambiando il sorriso -me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che ci alleneremo-  
-Ti sfido a farlo- replicò Tony e poi si bloccò.  
La realizzazione di ciò che stava facendo lo colpì come uno schiaffo. Stava scherzando. Con Steve. Era stata una cosa automatica, come se lo avessero fatto sempre negli ultimi tre anni.  
E lo faceva sentire così _bene_. Come un pezzo di se stesso che pensava non avrebbe avuto mai più.  
Tony chiuse gli occhi per un secondo e poi si girò verso il comodino accanto al suo letto.  
Premette un pulsante del cellulare (due modelli più vecchio di quello che aveva prima) e diede un’occhiata alla data.  
Lunedì 19 Aprile 2015.  
Strange ce l’aveva fatta davvero. Lo aveva davvero rispedito indietro nel tempo. Con tutti i suoi ricordi. Il che significava che Tony aveva realmente una possibilità di cambiare gli eventi degli anni avvenire.  
La missione di cui aveva parlato Steve, la missione che a quanto pareva dovevano affrontare il giorno dopo era l’attacco alla base sokoviana di Strucker. Quella in cui avevano trovato lo scettro di Loki.  
Tony lanciò un’occhiata a Steve che stava versando dell’acqua dall’altra parte della stanza. Sarebbe stato snervante far finta di non sapere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Sapere che Steve gli stava mentendo sull’assassinio dei suoi genitori, proprio ora, anche in quel preciso momento. Sarebbe stata dura. Doveva far finta di non sapere? Non lo sapeva.  
-Tony?-  
Tony realizzò che Steve gli stava porgendo il bicchiere.  
-Oh scusa. Grazie- bevve tutto d’un sorso. Era acqua o qualcosa di alcolico, che Steve avrebbe di sicuro disapprovato.  
-Penso davvero che dovresti stenderti- disse Steve.  
-Penso proprio che lo farò- acconsentì Tony, più che altro per fare in modo che Steve se ne andasse. Aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare..per formulare un piano.  
_Egoista_ l’aveva definito l’Occhio.  
E certo che sarebbe stato egoista! Ovviamente avrebbe provato a mantenere unita la squadra. Ma aveva finito di preoccuparsi per il giudizio degli altri. Questa svolta avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva. Questa volta le cose sarebbero andate come voleva lui.  
E questo non era lo stesso Steve che l’aveva tradito, quello che lo aveva lasciato mezzo morto a gelare in Siberia. Non ancora.  
Questo Steve era ancora suo amico. E Tony _desiderava_..desiderava una seconda occasione. Voleva conservare la propria squadra, averli tutti al proprio fianco e avrebbe fatto di _tutto_ perché accadesse.  
-Posso portarti qualcosa?- chiese Steve.  
-No, andrò semplicemente a dormire- gli rispose Tony sbadigliando per enfatizzare la cosa.  
Steve indugiò e lo guardò con sospetto e, dannazione, Steve lo aveva sempre capito troppo bene.  
Ma alla fine annuì.  
-Va bene, buona notte. Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, ok?-  
Ho bisogno che tu sia onesto con me, pensò Tony ma poi accantonò quei pensieri. Non era ancora il momento. Presto, se avesse trovato il coraggio..ma non ora.  
-Certo. Grazie-  
Steve annuì e cominciò ad andare verso la porta.  
Tony lo guardò ancora e si schiarì la voce -Steve?-  
Lui si fermò e si girò -Dimmi-  
Tony fece un gesto ma poi riportò subito la mano sul letto -Grazie. Di esserti preso cura di me-  
-Sempre- rispose Steve e gli sorrise..e Tony si era dimenticato che Steve era solito sorridergli così una volta. Così dolcemente.  
Guardandolo uscire, Tony si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
Eccolo lì, nel 2015. E se questa assurda cosa di cambiare il futuro non avesse funzionato, perlomeno aveva ancora un paio di mesi prima di doversi scontrare nuovamente con Steve.


	2. Capitolo 2

Sembrava così diverso.

  
Tony fissò lo specchio, il vetro era parzialmente coperto dal vapore della doccia calda, ma c’era abbastanza spazio per notare quanto fosse invecchiato negli ultimi tre anni.  
Erano passati solamente tre anni da Ultron?  
Certo, ciocche di capelli bianchi, seppur odiate, erano da aspettarsi, ma c’era stato in lui un senso di stanchezza fisica che ora era completamente scomparso.

  
Era lì. Nel 2015.

  
La sua mente si era in qualche modo fusa con quella del Tony più giovane. Ma dov’era andata quella mente? L’altra coscienza? Si era semplicemente unita alla sua? Non gli sembrava di percepire nulla di strano, nessun pensiero che si accavallava ad altri.  
Si era semplicemente inserita senza problemi in questo corpo lasciando intatti i ricordi del futuro.  
Era una cosa incredibile e..

  
Non aveva permesso a Strange di capirlo, ma Tony era stato nervosissimo. Era una responsabilità enorme e non aveva idea di come dovesse procedere. Poteva provare a risolvere i casini che aveva creato, ma a parte quello..come avrebbe fatto ad impedire a Steve, Sam, Clint e il resto del loro team a scegliere una strada diversa? Stava volando alla cieca e se le cose fossero andate male, tutto il mondo ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.  
Tenere unita la squadra? Certo, era stato un successone la prima volta.  
Ma Tony era determinato a non fallire, perché se l’avesse fatto, ogni uomo e donna del pianeta ne avrebbero sofferto.  
Strange aveva detto che alla fine tutto dipendeva da lui e Steve, quindi Tony doveva tenere Steve dalla sua parte, non importa quanto fosse ancora arrabbiato con lui.  
Doveva semplicemente fare una cosa per volta e poi andare avanti.  
Avrebbe evitato il disastro di Ultron, questo era chiaro. Perché da lì era partito tutto. Da lì le cose erano precipitate e la squadra aveva iniziato a non fidarsi più l’uno dell’altro.  
Che fosse il caso di raccontare tutto agli altri?  
Raccontare cosa esattamente? Che Tony sapeva quello che sarebbe successo, sapeva tutti i modi in cui avrebbero rovinato sia come squadra che come singoli individui? Chiedere loro, aggiungendo un bel ‘per favore’, di lasciare che l’uomo del futuro provasse a sistemare tutto? Si sarebbero fidati abbastanza da seguire i suoi suggerimenti? E se non si fossero fidati? Se avessero deciso di fare di testa propria?  
Avrebbero innescato un’intera serie di reazioni che probabilmente li avrebbe riportati esattamente al punto di partenza.  
No, il rischio era troppo grande.

  
E conoscendo Steve, probabilmente non gli avrebbe neanche creduto e c’era troppo in ballo.  
-Signore, il Capitano Rogers richiede la sua presenza-  
Tony sobbalzò.  
Fissò lo specchio con gli occhi spalancati.  
Oddio, si era completamente dimenticato di JARVIS. Che sarebbe stato ancora lì, in quell’epoca.  
Era passato così tanto tempo da quando aveva sentito la sua voce.

  
Beh, non era del tutto vero..Visione era stato al suo fianco quasi fino alla fine, ma..non era la stessa cosa.  
Tony ricordò che era stato atroce perdere JARVIS ma, alla fine, si era abituato a FRIDAY.  
E sentire di nuovo la sua vecchia Intelligenza Artificiale fu allo stesso tempo tremendamente famigliare e completamente strano, e gli sembrò di scivolare nell’abbraccio di un vecchio amico che non vedeva da anni.  
-Signore, sta bene? I miei sensori indicano che si trova in difficoltà-  
-Sto bene- mormorò Tony schiarendosi la voce -E’ solo..è bello sentire la tua voce, J-  
Ci fu una lunga pausa -Signore..è sicuro di stare bene?-  
Tony sbuffò -Perché? Non ti posso dire qualcosa di carino?-  
-Certo, solo che di solito non lo fa-  
Tony sussultò. Okay, forse se l’era meritato.  
-Grazie per avermi avvisato- disse afferrando i suoi vestiti.  
La sua mente continuava a vorticare. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun Ultron, questo era sicuro. Ma allora che ne sarebbe stato di Visione? Aveva avuto un ruolo fondamentale nella loro lotta contro Thanos. Era impossibile pensare che l’avrebbero sconfitto senza di lui.  
-Cosa vuole Steve?- chiese.  
-Mancano due ore e trentasei minuti alla vostra partenza per Sokovia- rispose JARVIS -la squadra si sta radunando per gli ultimi aggiornamenti mentre parliamo-  
Giusto. La missione. Era cruciale che prendessero lo Scettro, con le informazioni che aveva ora.  
La Gemma della Mente era stato il mezzo che aveva concesso a Thanos di ribaltare le sorti della lotta.  
Dopo che l’aveva presa dal corpo di Visione aveva imposto il suo volere a tutto e tutti.  
Dovevano assolutamente recuperare lo Scettro, e tenerlo al sicuro il più a lungo possibile.  
Quindi avrebbe fatto proprio questo. Sarebbe tornato a Sokovia e fatto tutto come la prima volta. Niente di più.

****

Erano tutti seduti al tavolo della sala da pranzo e Tony non riusciva a smettere di fissarli.  
La sua squadra. Erano tutti lì, seduti insieme come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
Clint aveva il cellulare in mano e stava probabilmente massaggiando con Laura.  
Tony si chiese se Clint avrebbe mai detto loro della sua famiglia se non ci fosse stata una situazione così disperata.  
Natasha continuava a lanciare occhiate a Bruce e per qualche ragione, Tony aveva il presentimento che non importa cosa avrebbe cambiato, ma quei due semplicemente non avrebbero funzionato.  
Thor era l’unico, come al solito, che stava realmente ascoltando le indicazioni di Steve.

  
Perché, bisognava essere onesti, il piano iniziale di Steve veniva seguito per circa cinque minuti, ma loro tiravano fuori il meglio quando si limitavano a seguire la corrente.  
Il piano era lo stesso dell’altra volta: attacco frontale, liberarsi dei carri armati dell’HYDRA mentre Tony cercava un modo per entrare nell’edificio.  
Mentre Tony sarebbe andato in cerca dello Scettro, Steve avrebbe arrestato Strucker e lo avrebbe consegnato alla NATO.  
Con un po’ di fortuna, Strucker sarebbe rimasto dietro le sbarre per il resto della sua vita invece di essere assassinato dal robot psicopatico ideato da Tony.  
Ogni tanto Tony alzava lo sguardo verso Steve, cercando di non farsi vedere e di nascondere ogni emozione, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di fissarlo.  
L’ultima volta che aveva visto Steve, l’ultima volta che si erano trovati faccia a faccia, Steve gli aveva appena conficcato lo scudo sul Reattore.  
Ed ora eccolo lì in piedi davanti a lui pronto a guidarlo in battaglia.

  
Era tutto così strano.  
-Strucker è la mente- stava dicendo Steve -quindi la nostra missione principale è quella di localizzarlo e arrestarlo, solo dopo andremmo in cerca dello Scettro. Tony, qui entri in gioco tu, puoi programmare JARVIS per trovarlo, se ti è possibile. Io ti seguirò non appena ci saremo sbarazzati dei tirapiedi-  
-Va bene- rispose Tony, ma poi si bloccò.  
La notte precedente aveva pensato a lungo tentando di decidere se avvisare il resto del team riguardo ad alcune cose che sarebbe successe. Forse era più sicuro interferire solo quand’era strettamente necessario. O gli altri si sarebbero potuti insospettire.

  
Ma, allo stesso tempo, se fosse successo qualcosa? Di sicuro non avrebbe fatto male avvisarli di Wanda e Pietro, giusto?  
Proprio mentre Steve stava finendo il discorso, Tony si schiarì la voce  
-Un’ultima cosa. Strucker sta eseguendo esperimenti sullo Scettro. Per trasferire i suoi poteri su esseri umani. Molti di loro non sono sopravvissuti, ma ce ne sono due nella base di Sokovia proprio adesso, e sono certo che ci attaccheranno appena ci vedranno-  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Steve sbatté le palpebre e lo squadrò -Come fai a saperlo?-  
-JARVIS ha trovato dei documenti- rispose.

  
Di solito nessuno metteva in discussione l’onniscienza di JARVIS e..sì, anche quella volta fu così.  
Steve annuì mentre la confusione spariva dal suo volto.  
-Wanda e Pietro Maximoff- continuò Tony -Sono gemelli. Lei ha il potere delle telecinesi e può manipolare l’energia. Lui è super veloce-  
-Dobbiamo fermarli- disse Thor -Non possiamo permettere che i poteri dello Scettro circolino liberamente. E’ magia molto potente-  
Tony si schiarì la voce -Si, certo, bell’idea..ma io in realtà stavo pensando di provare a portarli dalla nostra parte. Chiedere loro di unirsi a noi. Sono solo ragazzi e l’HYDRA li ha incasinati abbastanza-  
Aveva pensato a lungo anche a questo la notte precedente.  
Wanda e Pietro lo odiavano a morte, certo, ma era in debito con loro..doveva cercare di aiutarli.  
Quando Tony alzò lo sguardo vide sia Steve che Natasha rivolgergli un’occhiata perplessa.  
-Hai detto che ci attaccheranno- disse Steve -se stanno lavorando volontariamente per l’HYDRA..-  
-Sono arrabbiati- lo interruppe Tony -principalmente con me. Sono ragazzini arrabbiati e mal consigliati. Credo che dovremmo almeno provare a vedere se possiamo aiutarli. Ovviamente una volta messa in sicurezza la base e recuperato lo Scettro-  
C’era una ruga nella fronte di Steve, ma alla fine il Capitano annuì -Va bene, vediamo se riusciremo a farli ragionare-  
-Ottimo- Tony gli sorrise e voleva dedicargli un sorrisetto appena accennato, ma Steve lo imitò senza nessuna esitazione e Tony ebbe difficoltà a ritornare serio.  
Questo Steve si fidava di lui, realizzò Tony, e non sapeva proprio come comportarsi.

****

Arrivarono a Sokovia poco prima di mezzogiorno.  
Il fatto che sapessero di Wanda e Pietro non fece alcuna differenza. Tony lo capì abbastanza in fretta. Ascoltò gli altri parlare attraverso gli auricolari mentre sorvolava il nascondiglio di Strucker. Questa volta disattivò lo scudo elettrico nel giro di pochi minuti ed entrò nell’edificio senza alcun problema. Dopo aver aperto la porta segreta, Tony scese nel seminterrato.  
E dannazione, se non fu un enorme deja vu..

  
Guardandosi un po’ intorno, Tony si diresse verso lo scettro. Non riusciva ancora a vedere o sentire Wanda, ma sapeva che doveva essere già lì.  
Fino a quel punto non era cambiato niente di importante. Gli altri erano ancora impegnati a combattere i soldati dell’HYDRA all’esterno e Tony aveva seguito la strada della volta precedente.  
Intorno a lui resti di alcune armature dell’ Iron Legion erano disseminati su tavoli da laboratorio. E proprio di fronte a lui si trovava il cadavere del Leviatano dei Chitauri.  
-Thor, sono davanti al premio- recitò Tony attraverso il suo auricolare e poi si avvicinò all’oggetto che faceva risplendere tutta la stanza di una leggera luce bluastra.  
La Gemma della Mente. Quanto dolore aveva causato, pensò Tony avvicinandosi a passi veloci.  
Ed eccoli..passi leggeri alle sue spalle.

  
Tony fece appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non girarsi e afferrare i polsi di Wanda.  
Invece lasciò che la visione lo colpisse di nuovo.  
Fu la stessa dell’altra volta. La squadra, tutti morti, Steve che moriva tra le sue braccia e i Leviatani che volavano in direzione della Terra. Di nuovo lo stesso terrore si impossessò di lui, lo stesso dolore. Perché lui era l’unico a sopravvivere? Perché non si trovava anche lui a terra al loro fianco?  
Era solo una visione si ricordò fermamente.  
Non avrebbe ceduto a questi orribili pensieri un’altra volta. Così, invece di inginocchiarsi accanto al corpo senza vita di Steve, Tony prese il comando della visione e ne cambiò la direzione.  
Era a New York, sulla cima della propria Torre. Stava osservando una gigantesca astronave scendere sulla Terra e sentiva la voce rombante di Thanos mentre annunciava i suoi progetti per il pianeta.  
Tony forzò la sua mente affinché riproponesse immagini del Guanto dell’Infinito, delle Gemme che Thanos aveva raccolto una a una. E poi, perché era uno stronzo e perché Wanda doveva vedere con i propri occhi per credergli, Tony ripensò a tutte le morti a cui aveva assistito nelle ultime settimane. Tutte le città rase al suolo, i paesaggi distrutti, gli aerei caduti dal cielo. Si fermò un attimo prima di mostrarle cosa era accaduto a Pietro..questo non se lo meritava, ma per il resto lasciò gli orrori che aveva visto scorrere liberi nella propria mente.  
Quando ritornò alla realtà, Tony si girò.  
Eccola, la prima differenza.

  
Invece di nascondersi, Wanda era rimasta lì ferma a fissarlo.  
-Che cos’era quello?- chiese con gli occhi rossi sgranati -non è andata come doveva-  
Tony le rivolse un ghigno -Beh, è questo che succede se provi a giocare con la mente altrui, Wanda-  
Sorpresa, Wanda ripeté con più forza -Che.Cos’era.Quello?-  
-E’ quello che succederà. Se continueremo a farci la guerra, questo sarà il risultato-  
Wanda indietreggiò come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo -Chi..chi..-  
Prima che potesse finire la frase ci fu uno spostamento d’aria e all’improvviso Pietro fu al suo fianco. Aveva il viso decorato da lividi.  
Fissò Tony e poi prese il braccio della sorella -Dobbiamo andare. sapevano di noi-  
Wanda esitò, lo sguardo ancora fissato su Tony.

  
L’uomo riusciva praticamente a sentire le rotelle girare a tutta velocità nella sua testa per cercare di capire cosa aveva appena visto. Ma quando Pietro le prese nuovamente il braccio, lei annuì e dopo un’ultima occhiata, entrambi sparirono.  
In tutta onestà, Tony non avrebbe potuto fermarli. Non senza l’armatura. I loro poteri erano forze da non sottovalutare e l’unica cosa in cui Tony poteva sperare era che ciò che le aveva mostrato fosse abbastanza perché Wanda iniziasse a riflettere.  
E magari abbastanza anche per salvare la vita a Pietro.  
Avvicinandosi all’uscita, Tony si rese conto dei rumori provenienti dalla porta, un misto tra rabbia e paura.  
Strucker entrò di corsa e Tony alzò un sopracciglio quando Steve lo mise al tappeto con un colpo alla testa.

  
-Bel lavoro Cap- disse e sorrise quando Steve gli fece il saluto militare.  
-L’hai trovato- disse Steve e contraccambiò il sorrise indicando lo scettro -Finalmente-  
-Eh già- rispose Tony.  
Si fermò di fronte alla figura incosciente di Strucker -Che ne dici se lo chiudiamo in prigione e gettiamo la chiave?-  
-Mi sembra perfetto- concordò Steve.  
L’area di fronte all’entrata principale era un disastro. Alcuni soldati dell’HYDRA stavano tentando di scappare. Alcuni avevano provato a lottare, ma si erano trovati tra due fronti: Thor che li attaccava da davanti e Clint e Natasha alle spalle. Tony sentì Hulk ruggire in lontananza.  
L’HYDRA non aveva avuto nessuna possibilità.  
Era bellissimo e Tony si era dimenticato come riuscissero a lavorare in sincronia.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che tutti gli scagnozzi dell’HYDRA fossero completamente sconfitti.  
-Li inseguiamo?- chiese Thor, che stava ancora scalpitando, riferendosi a quelli che erano scappati.  
Gli Avenger si erano riuniti e Tony constatò con gioia che Clint non era stato ferito questa volta.  
-Nah- rispose Steve -Sono scappati in tutte le direzioni e non li prenderemmo mai tutti. Sono troppo pochi per creare problemi e possiamo cercarli nelle prossime settimane. E poi dobbiamo portare questo al sicuro-  
Indicò lo Scettro.  
-Giusto- Tony lo consegnò a Thor senza pensarci due volte quando questo si fece avanti.  
Poi si piegò sulle ginocchia e sospirò -E’ stata una bella battaglia-  
-Davvero- rispose Steve con soddisfazione dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla -Cavolo se lo è stata-  
Si sedettero amichevolmente uno accanto all’altro per riposarsi.  
-Modera il linguaggio- gli disse Tony.  
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo divertito -Chiudi il becco Stark-  
Tony sorrise. Per qualche ragione, sentire Steve scherzare così, perché poteva, perché era tra amici fu la cosa migliore che gli era capitata da tanto tempo.

****

Tornati alla Torre, Tony e Bruce studiarono lo Scettro. Raccolsero gli stessi dati della volta precedente e una volta finito, Tony restituì diligentemente lo scettro a Thor.  
Fu stranamente facile. E molto catartico.  
La festa che seguì fu quasi del tutto uguale a quella precedente. Beh, ovviamente senza l’entrata in scena del robot assassino. Bruce e Natasha si lanciarono occhiate imbarazzate. Sam, Steve e Thor bevettero coi veterani e Rhodey raccontò vecchie storie su War Machine.  
Tony lasciò Maria Hill fargli il terzo grado su Pepper, ma invece di sviare il discorso come aveva fatto prima, Tony le disse semplicemente che Pepper lo aveva lasciato un paio di mesi prima. Ricevette un paio di sguardi compassionevoli, ma alla fine andò meglio di quanto si era aspettato.

  
Quando ormai erano rimasti solo i membri della squadra, che discutevano sui divani su chi avrebbe potuto sollevare Mjolnir, Tony cominciò finalmente a godersi la serata.  
Mentre, più tardi, camminava verso gli ascensori, osservò le foto sulle pareti, le sue foto con la squadra.  
Rimase a lungo a fissare gli enormi sorrisi che tutti avevano stampati in faccia.  
Avevano avuto davvero poco tempo per diventare davvero amici. E Tony aveva sempre pensato che, avendo ne la possibilità, sarebbero potuti anche diventare una famiglia.  
Forse oggi era stato il primo passo.  
Alla fine, raggiunse l’ascensore e andò in camera.

  
Tony prese un respirò profondo, annusando quel profumo cheera familiare e diverso allo stesso tempo. Come ogni altra cosa nella Torre.  
Con un respiro tremolante, Tony premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi.  
In quella stanza aveva detto addio a tutte le persone più care, quando Thanos aveva attaccato la città. A Pepper, a Visione. Non era stato in grado di proteggere New York e si era salvato per il rotto della cuffia.  
Su quella nota positiva Tony attraversò la stanza e si buttò sul letto.  
Si addormentò ancora prima di poggiare la testa sul cuscino.

****

Quando Tony si svegliò il giorno dopo, si sentì molto più leggero.  
Ce l’aveva fatta. Non ci sarebbe stato Ultron e quindi nessuno avrebbe distrutto Sokovia e nessuno avrebbe proposto gli Accordi, giusto?  
Ovviamente doveva rimanere all’erta, ma per ora aveva sistemato la minaccia più immediata.  
Quindi programmò JARVIS perché tenesse sotto controllo qualsiasi avvistamento di Wanda e Pietro.  
Ora che non ci sarebbe stato Ultron a farli lavorare insieme, doveva trovarli prima che l’HYDRA li reclutasse.  
Sarebbe stato difficile convincerli, Tony lo sapeva, ma dovevano tentare. Avrebbero avuto bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per resistere all’attacco di Thanos.  
I giorni successivi passarono in un attimo.

  
Riprese familiarità con il proprio laboratorio, avanzando i progetti di tre o quattro stadi alla volta, aggiornando JARVIS con tutto quello su cui aveva lavorato fino al 2018 inclusi i sistemi di difesa che aveva progettato dopo l’arrivo di Thanos.  
Trasferì anonimamente fondi sia a Charles Spencer che a Peter Parker facendosi un appunto mentale sull’andare a cercare quest’ultimo una volta che le apparizioni di Spiderman fossero cominciate.  
Un giorno, nel tardo pomeriggio, JARVIS gli ricordò che si era accordato per delle sessioni di allenamento con Steve.  
Così Tony, dopo aver pensato e ripensato se fosse il caso di rinunciare all’impegno dichiarando di non sentirsi bene, scese in palestra.  
Lui e Steve non avevano avuto molte occasioni prima..

  
Avevano iniziato poco dopo che Steve si era trasferito da Washington, ma il più delle volte Tony aveva declinato l’invito perché impegnato a migliorare il loro equipaggiamento o a costruire l’Iron Legion o altro. E dopo Ultron, Tony si era ritirato quindi Steve non aveva più di tanto cercato di convincerlo.  
Quindi si, dire che Tony era fuori allenamento era un eufemismo.

  
-Che ti succede?- chiese Steve.  
Aveva di nuovo quello sguardo sospettoso -Non ci stai neanche provando-  
Tony sbuffò. Aveva la fronte coperta di sudore e ogni cellula del suo corpo protestò quando cercò di rialzarsi. Se Steve pensava che non ci stesse provando, era completamente fuori di testa.  
-Le tue mosse sono assurde- disse Tony e gemette quando Steve lo aiutò ad alzarsi -Mi ero dimenticato quanto sei forte-  
-Vuoi andare avanti a lamentarti o tentare di fare meglio?- lo stuzzicò Steve e ancora prima che Tony capisse cosa stava succedendo tentò di colpirlo di nuovo.  
Tony riuscì a indietreggiare in tempo.  
-Ehi, così non vale- esclamò.  
-Attacco preventivo. Vale se qualcuno sta tentando di farti fuori-  
Tony bloccò un secondo colpo e rispose colpendo Steve con forza al petto e facendolo indietreggiare.  
Steve si riprese in fretta e con un avvitamento gli tirò un calcio allo stomaco.  
Tony cadde sul materasso, ma riuscì a spostarsi prima che Steve lo raggiungesse.  
-Bella mossa- si complimentò Steve.  
Si rispondevano colpo su colpo e Tony stava cercando si fare del suo meglio per colpire Steve di nuovo, ma il Capitano era troppo veloce, troppo agile e continuava a sorridere come se non si divertisse così da un sacco di tempo.

  
Ad un certo punto anche Tony cominciò a sorridere. Non riusciva a farne a meno. Era in occasioni come quelle che si dimenticava completamente che l’ultima volta che avevano combattuto l’uno contro l’altro non era stato un gioco, non era stata una sessione di allenamento, ma una lotta vera con delle conseguenze reali.  
Era passata appena una settimana da quando era tornato nel 2015 e già gli sembrava che fossero passati mesi.  
-Un’altra bella mossa- commentò Steve quando Tony riuscì a mandarlo al tappeto.  
Tony rise -Me l’ha insegnata Natasha-  
-Ti stai divertendo- commentò Steve contento.  
-Si e mi divertirò ancora di più quando ti avrò battuto-  
-Non succederà mai-  
Tony sapeva che Steve aveva ragione. Conosceva tutte le sue mosse, visto che la maggior parte gliele aveva insegnate lui. Era riuscito solo pochissime volte a coglierlo di sorpresa.  
-Stai di nuovo rilassando le spalle- commentò Steve e Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Continuava a dimenticarlo e Steve glielo ricordò colpendolo così forte da spedirlo al tappeto.  
Tony fu completamente colto di sorpresa e non ebbe neppure il tempo di rigirarsi che subito Steve gli fu addosso.  
Questioni di secondi e si ritrovò immobilizzato con le braccia di Steve interno ai fianchi e le mani che gli tenevano i polsi.  
Steve gli sorrise -Ti arrendi?-  
-Uff..si. Mi arrendo- sospirò Tony.  
Steve lo liberò e lo aiutò ad alzarsi.  
-Sei stato bravo oggi- gli disse il Capitano.  
-Grazie- annuì Tony.  
-Va tutto bene? Bruce ha detto che eri un po’..strano mentre lavoravi sullo Scettro-  
-Non ti preoccupare- rispose Tony -Ho solo tante cose per la testa-  
Prese l’asciugamano e la borraccia che si trovavano sulla panca e si avviò verso l’uscita.  
La voce di Steve lo fermò -Sai che puoi sempre parlare con me, vero?-

  
Tony lanciò un’occhiata alla proprie spalle. Steve sembrava sincero, e allo stesso tempo, stranamente vulnerabile. E i suoi occhi..forse era solamente un’impressione, ma sembravano così intensi.  
-La tua amicizia significa molto per me- continuò Steve e c’era una ruga sulla sua fronte, come se stesse cercando risolvere un indovinello difficilissimo e non sapesse se la strategia che stava usando fosse la migliore -So che l’inizio non è stato dei migliori, ma..penso che il fatto che tutti si siano trasferiti qui sia stata la decisione migliore. Penso che stiamo bene insieme-  
-Lo penso anch’io- rispose Tony senza riuscire a fermarsi. Qualcosa dentro di lui si rianimò. Qualcosa che pensava fosse stato distrutto in Siberia.  
Erano stati bene insieme. Ma c’erano troppi segreti fra loro. Steve continuava non dirgli di Barnes e dei suoi genitori e Tony..beh lui non sapeva proprio come dire all’altro che non era essenzialmente lo stesso Tony che Steve pensava che fosse. Era solo il guscio vuoto di quello che era stato quell’uomo..qualcuno con troppe vite sulla coscienza.  
-Ho del lavoro da fare- disse a Steve schiarendosi la voce quando realizzò quanto rauco fosse sembrato -e poi andrò a riposarmi perché penso davvero che tu mi abbia rotto qualche osso-  
Steve gli sorrise debolmente, ma Tony si accorse di come stringeva e rilassava i pugni  
-Ma certo, non voglio trattenerti-  
No non vuoi, pensò Tony.  
Non poteva permettersi pensieri così. Non gli doveva importare di piacere a Steve. L’unica cosa importante era che la squadra rimanesse unita.  
Si voltò e uscì velocemente dalla palestra.  
Sentì lo sguardo di Steve seguirlo fino alla porta.


	3. Capitolo 3

Tony continuò a seguire Steve con lo sguardo mentre quest’ultimo si muoveva per tutta la cucina raccogliendo ingredienti per quella che gli aveva assicurato sarebbe stata la miglior colazione mai cucinata.

Ovviamente, Tony aveva evitato di dirgli che Steve gli aveva preparato quella stessa colazione almeno una dozzina di volte.

Nelle ultime due settimane, Tony aveva deciso di passare più tempo possibile con Steve. Ma la fragile amicizia che avevano costruito continuava ad essere strana, specialmente perché Tony non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a Barnes e ai suoi genitori. O forse perché Tony aveva sempre avuto problemi a godersi le cose belle della vita.

Con il suo Steve non c’era mai stata occasione di diventare davvero amici, senza tante complicazioni. Dopo Ultron avevano continuato a parlarsi, certo, ma non era più stato come prima.

E ora era..difficile sopportare come stessero andando d’accordo.

E soprattutto era difficile capire che avrebbero potuto essere amici dall’inizio, se solo le cose fossero andate diversamente.

-Non riesco a credere che stai preparando la colazione con indosso un grembiule di Iron Man- lo stuzzicò Tony.

Andava avanti con quei commentini da almeno mezz’ora. Quel grembiule _decisamente_ non era lì nel suo passato e la cosa lo divertiva moltissimo.

Tuttavia, Steve si limitò a guardarlo e sorridere continuando a mischiare magistralmente le uova nella padella -Era questo o il grembiule con la donna nuda che Clint ha comprato la scorsa settimana-

-Quindi hai scelto me invece di una donna nuda. Buono a sapersi-

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo e depositò le uova sui due piatti in cui aveva già messo le patate e il bacon -Vuoi latte o succo d’arancia?-

Tony arcuò un sopracciglio -Davvero ti aspetti che riesca a mangiare tutta questa roba?-

-Fino all’ultimo morso. Cosa vuoi da bere?-

-Succo d’arancia- rispose Tony -Ammettilo. Mi hai messo all’ingrasso-

Steve sbuffò al commento -Mi sto solo assicurando che tu non diventi un grissino, Shellhead[1]-

Tony rise incerto.

Ecco un’altra novità: non riusciva a ricordarsi che il suo Steve l’avesse mai chiamato _Shellhead_.

E doveva davvero smetterla di pensare termini come il ‘suo Steve’ e ‘questo Steve’ perché erano lo stesso uomo testardo e supponente.

-Non succederà mai- rispose -In realtà tendo ad avere un po’ di pancetta-

-Sono sicuro che succeda nel Mondo delle Allucinazioni Irrazionali di Tony Stark- Steve gli piazzò il piatto di fronte con aria di sfida -Dai _mangia_. Sono un ottimo cuoco-

Tony provò a nascondere un sorriso -Beh di sicuro il profumo è fantastico-

-Certo che ha un buon profumo. E tu non mangi abbastanza-

-Mangio anche troppo- sbuffò Tony.

Steve si sporse verso di lui portando il viso vicinissimo, cosa che per qualche ragione portò il cuore di Tony a battere più velocemente.

-Non hai toccato il panino che ti ho portato ieri sera. L’ultima cosa che hai mangiato è stato l’hamburger ieri a pranzo-

Tamburellò con le dita sul bancone della cucina e lanciò a Tony una sguardo di superiorità -Adesso mangia. E’ ora che qualcuno si prenda cura di te, visto che chiaramente tu non sei in grado di farlo da solo-

Tony rimase a bocca aperta. Anche _quello_ era una novità.

-Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che sia strano quanta attenzione presti alle mie abitudini alimentari-

Steve non smise mai di guardarlo negli occhi - _Tu_ pensi sia strano?-

Tony deglutì -No-

-E allora mangia, Tony, non farmelo ripetere-

-Stai tentando di uccidermi, vero? Causa di morte: colazione unta e piena di grassi-

Steve sospirò teatrale -Accidenti l’hai scoperto. Vanno in fumo i progetti di anni-

Tony sorrise e prese la forchetta -Va bene, ti darò una possibilità, ma solo perché sei davvero carino in quel grembiule-

Steve apparve meno imbarazzato di quanto Tony aveva previsto -Qualsiasi cosa funzioni per te- rispose.

Tony prese una forchettata e iniziò a masticare -Vedere qualcuno con indosso la mia armatura funzionerebbe di sicuro-

Negli occhi di Steve lesse un sincero divertimento e Tony pensò che doveva seriamente preoccuparsi del fatto che Steve non sembrasse a disagio, ma per qualche ragione non era preoccupato affatto.

Stavano..stavano flirtando, vero? O Steve era ignaro di come apparivano quei commenti? Poteva essere il caso, considerando che Steve non ci aveva mai provato con lui prima d’ora.

Ma la vera domanda era: perché lui stava flirtando con Steve? Ovviamente era l’ultima cosa che voleva fare.

Eppure Tony doveva ammetterlo: tutta la rabbia, il dolore, il senso di tradimento che aveva provato..era già tutto passato ancora prima che arrivasse nel 2015.

E ora che sapeva quanto fosse semplice andare d’accordo con Steve, una parte di lui voleva semplicemente dimenticare quel maledetto James Barnes e voltare pagina finalmente.

Ma sapeva che Steve stava continuando a cercare Barnes e anche lui stesso aveva cominciato di nascosto a fare ricerche sul soldato, non perché volesse eliminarlo, non era così meschino, ma perché voleva essere sicuro che Barnes non combinasse qualcosa di stupido e finisse col farsi ammazzare.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po’ mentre Tony continuava a mangiare fingendo di farlo per forza

-Non è male- disse facendo del suo meglio per nascondere quanto gli piacesse e quanto gli fossero  mancate le abilità culinarie di Steve.

-Non male?- chiese Steve per stuzzicarlo.

-Ho mangiato di meglio-

-Uh uh-

Tony sorrise mentre prendeva un altro boccone.

Qualunque cosa fosse..era bello passare del tempo con Steve come se fossero persone normali. Come se non avessero provato ad uccidersi l’un l’altro. Come se non fossero individui così orrendamente complicati e che ogni loro mossa potesse cambiare il destino del mondo.

Steve lo guardò e Tony realizzò che il suo mondo era già cambiato.

-Va tutto bene?- gli chiese Steve.

-Certo. Perché non dovrebbe?-

-Non lo so. A volte mi guardi e sembri..triste-

Tony scosse la testa sorridendo -Fidati. Sono meno triste di quanto sia stato in mesi-

Steve rimase in silenzio, ma alla fine ricambiò il sorriso -Questo è un bene-

Tony annuì e i due continuarono la loro colazione, ma Tony ebbe il presentimento che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere il suo segreto ancora per molto.

 

****

 

Tony sapeva che lo aspettava un’altra notte insonne.

Più le settimane passavano più mille pensieri lo assillavano. C’erano così tante cose che erano già cambiate: non si erano trasferiti nella struttura alla periferia di New York, Rhodey e Sam non si erano ufficialmente uniti agli Avenger, non ancora per lo meno, Thor non aveva lasciato la Terra e Bruce era ancora con loro anche se lui e Natasha avevano abbandonato l’idea di qualunque flirt.

C’erano stati così tanti cambiamenti e come poteva Tony concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa senza finire a pensare alla solita domanda: come sarebbe riuscito a tenere insieme la squadra?

Ogni giorno che passava faceva aumentare il peso della responsabilità.

Poteva andare sul sicuro per ora, ma poteva ancora esplodergli tutto in faccia da un momento all’altro.

Wanda e Pietro non si trovavano, le testate giornalistiche, pur senza accanirsi troppo, non tessevano le loro lodi e Tony sapeva che si stava avvicinando il giorno in cui Steve avrebbe dovuto affrontare Rumlow in Lagos.

E _Steve_..beh lui non rendeva le cose facili. Nelle ultime settimane gli era stato sempre intorno e Tony non sapeva davvero come prenderla.

Una parte di lui voleva avercela con Steve, ma il ragazzo..era sempre nei paraggi. Con i suoi stupidi occhi, le sue stupide mani e la sua stupida voce che ben si adattava alle sue stupide mani che continuavano a toccarlo mentre guardavano un film insieme o passavano del tempo nell’officina di Tony.

Cosa diavolo voleva dire? Non erano mai stati particolarmente affettuosi. Le uniche volte in cui si erano messi le mani addosso in passato era stato durante gli allenamenti o mentre si stavano picchiando all’ultimo sangue.

Ora, invece, Tony doveva lottare contro l’impulso di toccare a sua volta. Di restituire quei tocchi gentili e smettere di preoccuparsi di tutto il resto.

Tutto questo portava ad un’unica cosa: non riusciva più a dormire.

Tony buffò  e si sedette sul letto.

Certo che aveva pensato di cercare di andare d’accordo con Steve, ma..diventare così amici non era mai stato nei suoi piani.

D’altra parte però, a Steve non doveva importare molto di lui, visto che gli stava ancora mentendo, giusto? Beh, non proprio mentendo, ma comunque non era del tutto totalmente sincero.

Tony non sapeva cosa fare..non sapeva come _sentirsi_.

Steve non gli _piaceva_ così tanto, vero? Sicuramente non gli era mai piaciuto _prima_ perché..

Perché questo avrebbe reso tutto più tragico, giusto? Il fatto che non fosse stato in grado di rivelare a Steve cosa provava e invece avesse scelto di scontrarsi con lui. Che razza di persona lo rendeva questo?

Dio se era incasinato.

E mantenere il segreto diventava ogni giorno più difficile. Specialmente visto che aveva il presentimento che Steve..e forse Natasha, si stessero insospettendo. Non sapevano _perché_ , ma sapevano che _qualcosa_ non andava in lui.

Durante le ultime settimane Tony aveva predetto ogni singolo attacco da parte dei loro avversari. Era una cosa rischiosa, ma Tony non sopportava di stare in disparte e rischiare che uno dei suoi compagni si facesse male. La settimana prima, inoltre aveva rivelato a tutti di sapere della famiglia di Clint ad una cena perché si era dimenticato che lui non avrebbe dovuto sapere della loro esistenza. Si era salvato in corner con la solita scusa di JARVIS.

Nonostante questo, non sarebbe riuscito a usare questa scusa per sempre.

Stava perdendo la testa.

-Dannazione- mormorò alzandosi in piedi.

Attraverso la stanza buia e entrò in ascensore. Arrivato all’area comune, andò dritto in cucina e accese la macchinetta del caffè.

Se non riusciva a dormire tanto valeva lavorare un po’.

-Ehi Tony- disse una voce dal divano alle sue spalle.

Tony sobbalzò e si premette le dita alla base del naso.

Ovviamente, pensò prima di voltarsi.

-Ehi Cap- rispose -Non riesci a dormire?-

-Non proprio- Steve era seduto sul divano vicino alla grande vetrata e aveva un libro fra le mani.

-Stai leggendo?- chiese Tony per far conversazione mentre si versava una tazza di caffè.

-Si- rispose Steve facendo di nuovo quella cosa..sorridendogli come fosse davvero felice di vederlo.

Bevuto un sorso di caffè Tony si avvicino a Steve e si lasciò cadere accanto lui. Diede un’occhiata alla copertina del libro: ‘Vietnam. Una sporca bugia’ uno dei mattoni storici di Steve.

E una gigantesca metafora oltretutto.

-Non dovresti leggere qualcos’altro?- chiese Tony -Sai che non devi per forza sapere _tutto_ quello che è successo mentre eri ibernato?-

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo -Lo so. Ma ho sempre pensato che il modo migliore per capire il presente sia conoscere il passato-

Tony ridacchiò -Sei proprio un vecchietto-

Steve sorrise -Non hai un discorso da tenere domani? All’università che hai frequentato? Non ti hanno organizzato una festa per celebrare la tua laurea? Quanti anni sono passati??-

-Trent’anni- rispose Tony -E vaffanculo-

Steve si mise a ridere e Tony si ritrovò ad imitarlo, ma poi si ricompose subito ricordandosi una cosa.

Nel suo passato il discorso al MIT aveva coinciso con lo stesso giorno in cui Steve era partito per il Lagos.

Subito mille pensieri affollarono la mente di Tony, ma non osò dire nulla.

Steve si schiarì la voce -Mi fido di te-

Un momento di pausa.

-Cosa?-

-Mi fido di te- ripeté Steve con un sorriso che sembrava un po’ tirato -Non penso di dirtelo spesso. E voglio che tu sappia che ti puoi fidare di me. Puoi parlare con me..dirmi qualsiasi cosa ti preoccupi-

-Cosa ti fa pensare che ci sia qualcosa che mi preoccupa?-

Steve si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio.

Tony si passò una mano fra i capelli. Ok, forse non era stato così discreto -Ascolta Steve. So che le cose sono sembrate strane ultimamente, ma sto solamente cercando di far funzionare le cose con la squadra-

-Lo so- rispose Steve -Credimi lo so. E lo apprezzo. Ci hai accolti, ci hai dato una casa senza che nessuno lo chiedesse-

-Questa è una cosa da niente-

-Non sminuire la cosa- continuò Steve -Quando ci siamo incontrati, non sono proprio stato corretto con te. Per la maggior parte del tempo non avevo capito dove finisse il vecchio Steve e iniziasse il nuovo. Le cose in cui credevo avevano perso il loro significato e mi sentivo..- si interruppe aggrottando la fronte.

-Perso- disse Tony -Si, lo capisco-

-Esatto- ammise Steve. Appoggiò il libro sul tavolino di fronte e si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, lo sguardo puntato su Stark -Parlare con le persone, non sapendo esattamente come funzionavano le cose è stato..difficile..per molto tempo- prendendo un ‘enorme respiro, come se l’aria che entrava nei suoi polmoni non fosse mai abbastanza continuò -Era..e per favore non prenderla nel modo sbagliato, ma era quasi più semplice per me avere a che fare con te quando i comportavi da stronzo. Rispondere ad ogni tuo sguardo che sembrava urlare ‘che cosa starà mai pensando adesso quel cretino uscito dagli anni Venti?’-

-Non ti ho mai guardato così- insistette Tony.

- _Lo hai fatto_..e va bene, me lo sono meritato a volte. Ma adesso la gente pensa che io faccia parte di questo mondo. Quindi tutto quello che esce dalla mia bocca ha delle conseguenze. Le persone mi ascoltano e per la maggior parte del tempo non sono ancora sicuro di capire come vada il mondo-

Tony sospirò. Non aveva idea che Steve si sentisse così. Si era adattato così bene che Tony non ci aveva mai pensato.

Appoggiò la tazza vicino al libro di Steve e si girò verso di lui -Stai andando benissimo. E in ogni caso non devi sapere chi sono gli ABBA o Steve Jobs per saper distinguere tra bene e male-

Steve gli sorrise e gli prese la mano -Ecco cosa intendevo: sono davvero felice che tu sia mio amico. Volevo solo dirti che se hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare io ci sono-

Quelle parole colpirono Tony in pieno. Cosa doveva fare? Aveva smesso da tempo di odiare Steve per quello che era successo. Era cambiato anche lui, nel bene o nel male, e ora si trovavano a quel punto.

Non aveva mai pensato a Steve come un vero amico prima d’ora, ma poteva ammettere che l’idea non gli era così estranea adesso. Steve era così.. vicino.

Tangibile.

Tony riprese fiato e strinse brevemente la mano di Steve -Non dovresti essere così duro con te stesso. Fino adesso hai affrontato tutto con coraggio-

Ci fu silenzio e poi uno sbuffo -Non mi sto lamentando, solo che avere tutto questo..- gesticolò verso la stanza -questo e la squadra..è molto più di quanto un ragazzino malaticcio di Brooklyn avesse potuto sperare-

-E quindi perché non te lo godi un po’?- propose Tony.

-Sembra una buona idea- disse Steve con un sorrise -Sei sicuro di stare bene?-

La domanda gli fece ottenere uno sbuffo e uno spintone da parte di Tony-Sei proprio uno stronzo, Rogers. Nessuno mi crederebbe se lo dicessi in giro-

-E allora manteniamo il segreto tra di noi-

Tony deglutì e dentro di lui qualcosa si contorse dolorosamente.

C’erano già abbastanza segreti tra loro.

-Certo- disse lo stesso.

-A proposito di segreti- cominciò Steve con voce improvvisamente seria. Ed ecco di nuovo il sorriso tirato -C’è..una cosa di cui di volevo parlare. Solo che non ho mai trovato l’occasione-

Per un secondo Tony si limitò a fissarlo aspettando che continuasse.

Solo quando si accorse di come tremassero le mani dell’altro uomo si rese conto di cosa Steve volesse discutere.

E come per magia sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato. Tony sentì Steve respirare, aria dentro, aria fuori, prima che il Capitano ricominciasse a parlare -Neanche questo probabilmente è il momento giusto. Ma se continuo a tenerlo nascosto finirò per impazzire. E tu meriti di saperlo-

Anche Tony si ritrovò a tremare e dopo un attimo di pausa prese le mani di Steve fra le sue -Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi- disse cercando di nascondere quanto veloce il suo cuore stesse battendo          -L’hai detto prima. Ci fidiamo l’uno dell’altro-

Steve fece una smorfia -E’ solo che..voglio che mi ascolti..e questo non ti piacerà-

No, certo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

-Ascoltarlo da un amico aiuterà-

-Ok- disse Steve riportando finalmente gli occhi in quelli di Tony e..wow..erano sempre stati così azzurri? -Ti ricordi che ti ho raccontato che sono tornato con Natasha a Camp Lehigh durante tutto il casino con Pierce?-

-Si. E hai trovato il vecchio bunker. E Zola-

Steve annuì -Non è l’unica cosa che abbiamo scoperto- sussurrò Steve.

Gli strinse le dita e aprì la bocca per continuare..e fu proprio in quel attimo che la voce di JARVIS interruppe il momento.

-Signore, Capitano..Wanda e pietro Maximoff sono stati avvistati in Lagos-

Tony e Steve si guardarono negli occhi per un altro secondo, prima di afferrare gli auricolari degli Avenger.

A volte Tony odiava proprio essere un supereroe.

-Sembra che stiano viaggiando con l’Agente Rumlow verso la zona sud della città- continuò JARVIS -sto trasferendo le coordinate al Quinjet-

-Lagos- ripeté Steve -che cosa ci fanno in Lagos?-

-IMI- rispose Tony e dopo uno sguardo confuso di Steve aggiunse -Istituto per le Malattie Infettive-

-Vuole rubare un’arma biologica?- chiese Steve e poi lanciò a Tony uno sguardo d’accusa -Vedi? E’ questo che intendevo prima. Lo fai sempre..mi lanci informazioni e..come facevi a saperlo? E se mi dici un’altra volta che JARVIS ha messo le mani su dei rapporti, giuro su Dio, Tony..-

-Non essere ridicolo.. JARVIS non ha le mani-

Steve lo fermò -Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa-

Il commento portò un sorrisetto amaro sulle labbra di Tony -Che per te è un concetto completamente assurdo, non è vero?- chiese con tono molto più velenoso di quanto intendesse, perché, per lo meno Steve aveva _cercato_ di dirglielo, mentre lui non aveva proprio il coraggio di parlare del suo passato.

Steve gli rivolse uno sguardo ferito -Tony, voglio solo..-

-Che siamo onesti uno con l’altro. Lo so- finì Tony sospirando -Senti, quando torniamo, dovremmo..-

-Signore..- lo interruppe di nuovo JARVIS facendolo sbuffare.

-Ok ok..stiamo andando-

-Stiamo?- lo richiamò Steve -E il tuo discorso?-

-La gente applaude, accetta i miei soldi..queste cose vanno sempre nello stesso modo. Hai bisogno di me in Lagos. Porta Natasha, Thor e Clint. E dovresti anche chiamare Sam-

Steve aggrottò la fronte -Sam non ha ancora deciso se vuole entrare in squadra-

-Fidati di me: ci vuole entrare. E’ solo troppo timido per chiederlo-

E certamente avrebbero avuto bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Una volta tanto stavano andando incontro a qualcosa di cui Tony non aveva esperienza. In passato Wanda era stata dalla loro parte e Pietro..Pietro era morto.

Wanda aveva causato l’incidente che aveva portato all’intervento delle Nazioni Unite e all’inizio della discussioni sulle restrizioni agli individui dotati di poteri.

Con un terrore improvviso, Tony realizzò che tutti i suoi sforzi potevano ancora essere vani.

E anche se avessero fermato Wanda..in passato Wanda aveva salvato Steve in Lagos.

Senza di lei una bomba sarebbe esplosa proprio accanto a lui.

Non esisteva alcuna possibilità che Steve andasse lì senza di lui.

Quindi, si diressero silenziosamente ognuno verso la propria stanza.

 

****

Arrivarono in Lagos proprio mentre Romlow stava entrando all’IMI. Non era ancora chiaro se Wanda e Pietro fosse stati rapiti o fossero lì di loro spontanea volontà, ma i loro avversari non erano numerosi e Tony conosceva il modus operandi di Wanda. E anche se non era stato lì con loro la prima volta aveva letto e riletto i rapporti e doveva essere una passeggiata fermare Rumlow prima che innescasse la bomba.

Detto questo, la missione sarebbe stata facile. O almeno così si disse Tony.

-Sai dove si trovano i gemelli?- gli urlò Natasha mentre correvano fuori dal Quinjet -Si sono separati o sono insieme da qualche parte?-

-Come faccio a saperlo?-

-Davvero non lo sai?- replicò Natasha.

Tony sospirò -Vedi quelle grandi porte in cima alla scalinata?- chiese a Clint -Dovrebbero essere tutti riuniti lì dietro, perché è lì che tengono le armi batteriologiche e stanno aspettando il segnale del loro capo per attaccare. Spara una delle tue frecce fumogene quando le porte si apriranno e comincerà la festa-

Clint ghignò -Ok-

Tony controllò l’area -Noi dovremmo fare il giro per vedere di arrivare giù dove si trovano i gemelli. Suppongo li usino come guardie. Rumlow probabilmente lascerà uno dei suoi scagnozzi con loro e farà allontanare il suo braccio destro con la fiala-

-Giusto- commentò Steve..e c’era qualcosa nel suo tono. Fiducia. Fiducia in Tony. Non solo che poteva farcela, ma che ce l'avrebbe fatta -Io e Iron Man andremo a cercare i gemelli. Occhio di Falco, Vedova, voi entrate e cercate di evitare che Rumlow e i suoi uomini lascino l’edificio. Thor, Falcon voi rimanete all’esterno nel caso scappi qualcuno-

Tutti si misero in moto e Tony dibatté brevemente con se stesso prima di aggiungere -Gente, Rumlow ha una bomba. Legata al petto. State attenti-

Tutti si immobilizzarono e lo sguardo che gli lanciarono gli fece capire che quella rivelazione era stata l’ultima goccia.

-Come diavolo fai a saperlo?- lo accusò Natasha.

-Non hai idea delle cose che so- rispose Tony, ma Steve alzò una mano e si intromise fra i due

-Non c’è tempo, ragazzi- ma il modo in cui l’aveva detto era chiaro che intendesse: ci _sarà_ tempo..più tardi - _Andate_. Adesso-

E così si diressero verso l’edificio e la scala anti-incendio.

Sam e Thor rimasero all’esterno mentre Natasha e Clint salirono le scale, scassinarono la porta al secondo piano e entrarono il più silenziosamente possibile. Tony riusciva a sentire voci al primo piano e mormorii di fronte alle porte.

I suoi sensori localizzarono i gemelli e altri quattro uomini in una delle stanze centrali. C’erano tre accessi a quella stanza, contando anche quello principale. Lui e Steve salirono al primo piano e si diressero all’accesso posteriore, direttamente opposto all’area di stoccaggio. E poi aspettarono.

Tony capì che era il loro momento quando le voci si quietarono. Rumlow e i soldati dell’HYDRA si diressero all’area di stoccaggio che ospitava le armi lasciando solo un uomo con i gemelli. Sentì le porte aprirsi, il rumore dei ventri infranti quando Clint lanciò la freccia-fumogena e le urla che seguirono.

Senza parlare Tony e Steve di diressero con calma verso la stanza centrale.

Fu quasi troppo semplice. I gemelli e lo scagnozzo dell’HYDRA avevano gli sguardi fissi verso la confusione e Tony vide Steve alzare lo scudo, probabilmente per colpire l’agente, quando, improvvisamente fu Wanda a colpire l’uomo con la sua magia.

L’uomo cadde a terra e Steve e Tony si immobilizzarono quando i gemelli si voltarono verso di loro con sguardi indifferenti.

-Sapevate che stavamo arrivando- concluse Tony abbassando le mani, ma tenendo comunque i propulsori in modalità dattacco.

Pietro ghignò e a Tony sarebbe tanto piaciuto far sparire quel sorrisetto stupido. Sarebbe stata Wanda il loro avversario più difficile se avesse voluto combatterli. La ragazza non sembrava così temibile, ma Tony l’aveva vista in azione. Poteva creare molti problemi.

-Sapevamo che stavate arrivando- confermò Wanda -la domanda è: perché?-

Steve ripose lo scudo sulla schiena e portò lo sguardo su di lei -Tony ci ha convinti che vale la pensa discutere con voi-

Pietro alzò una mano impassibile -Perché dovremmo parlare con voi? Siete solo degli schifosi assetati di potere-

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo -I complimenti non ti porteranno da nessuna parte, zuccherino. Come stava dicendo Steve..-

-Mi hai appena chiamato ‘zuccherino’?- chiese Pietro.

Di nuovo Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo -Siamo qui per parlare. Tutto qua-

Da una porta alla loro destra entrò correndo un agente dell’HYDRA che quando li vide tentò di correre nell’altra direzione.

-Beh, e per prendere a pugni quei tipi- continuò Tony mentre Steve lanciava lo scudo contro l’uomo. Poi lo prese per l’uniforme. Dal suo sguardo si vedeva che moriva dalla voglia di suonargliele per bene, ma alla fine lo rimise coi piedi per terra e gli sussurrò all’orecchio -Questo è un buon momento per scappare- e poi lo spintonò via.

-Giusto- disse il soldato guardandoli -scusate- e così se ne andò.

Tony riportò la propria attenzione su Wanda -Non vogliamo combattere contro di voi. In realtà vorremmo che vi uniste a noi. Vorremmo offrirvi un posto nella squadra-

-Perchè vorremmo lavorare con te?- chiese Pietro -Sei la ragione per cui i nostri genitori sono morti. Per cui migliaia di persone sono morte-

-Tony non ha fatto niente di tutto questo- disse Steve con forza -E ha smesso di fabbricare bombe molto tempo fa-

Wando storse il labbro in un’espressione di disgusto. Con la sua magia sbalzò improvvisamente Tony contro il soffitto..il che.. _ahi_!

-Tony!- urlò Steve allarmato, ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, Wanda aveva già lasciato andare Tony che cadde sul pavimento.

-Possiamo aiutarvi, Wanda- disse Tony -so che mi odiate per quello che è successo ai vostri genitori. So che avete dovuto vederli morire e credimi se potessi tornare indietro e fermare la produzione bellica delle Stark Industries lo farei. In un attimo-

Mentre Tony parlava, le mani di Wanda avevano continuato  muoversi e un altro scoppio di magia colpì Tony che chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi attraversare dalla corrente. Non era doloroso, di per sé, ma Tony si sentì esposto, come se la magia lo stesse lentamente spellando.

-Smettila- ringhiò Steve tironando Wanda.

La ragazza non oppose resistenza e cadde in ginocchio -Dovevo sapere- disse fissando Tony.

Steve prese Tony fra le braccia attirandolo contro il suo petto -Se non la smetti _subito_ di attaccarci. Fidati, smetterò io di essere gentile. E’ stato Tony a convincerci che valeva la pena tentare di parlarvi. Io non ho nessun problema a farvi fuori. In questo istante-

-Non è chi pensi che sia- gli disse Wanda -Qualcosa nella sua mente è diverso. Non è l’uomo che era. Non è il Tony Stark che conoscevi-

Pietro si avvicinò alla sorella. Steve gli lanciò un’occhiataccia prima di rivolgersi a Tony -Stai bene?-

Tony annuì -Si..grazie-

Steve deglutì -Di cosa stava parlando?-

Ignorandolo, Tony si rivolse a Wanda -Lo hai visto. Cosa accadrà. Dobbiamo rimanere uniti. Questo è più importane di me. Tu..-

Lo porta si spalancò e un altro agente dell’HYDRA fu scaraventato in mezzo a loro.

Atterò sulla schiena contro numerosi scaffali. Tony e Steve lanciarono un’occhiata, attraverso le finestre, alla situazione nel magazzino. C’erano anche Thor e Sam lì a combattere e Clint che correva a dare una mano.

C’erano almeno una trentina di uomini lì dentro.

-Cazzo. Sono più di quanti ci aspettavamo- disse Steve.

-Puoi dirlo forte- Tony lo fissò -hai appena detto ‘cazzo’?-

Steve si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. La sua espressione era un misto fra irritazione e frustrazione -Non è questo il punto, Tony-

-Dobbiamo aiutarli- disse -Non possiamo lasciare che Rumlow scappi con il virus. Ma dopo..- e si rivolse a Tony -dovrai darmi delle spiegazioni-

-Giusto- disse Tony con una smorfia.

Ignorando Wanda e Pietro, Steve corse nell’altra stanza. Dopo un sospirone anche Tony lo seguì.

Thor stava per il momento avendo la meglio ed era troppo occupato per notare il loro ingresso.

Neanche Natasha li notò, visto che stava affrontando Rumlow. Alzò le braccia per attivare la sua arma.

-Se si fa saltare in aria qui causerà dei fumi tossici mortali per l’intera città- ricordò a tutti Tony.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi. Sul volto di Rumlow si leggeva solo furia cieca, e con una mano ricoperta di metallo colpì Natasha facendola volare all’indietro.

Improvvisamente apparve Wanda che con la sua magia portò Rumlow per aria.

Tony sbuffò con irritazione quando Rumlow si portò la mano al petto.

-Lascialo andare- disse a Wanda. Se Rumlow voleva uccidersi, non poteva assolutamente farlo lì.

Wanda lo fissò con la sua solita aria condiscendente, ma lasciò la presa.

Tony spinse Wanda lontana e attirò Rumlow contro il suo petto. Diede massima forza i propulsori mentre volava fuori dalla finestra.

L’esplosione avvenne ad almeno una dozzina di metri di altezza e l’impatto colpì i piani più alti dei palazzi vicini.

Tony spalancò gli occhi quando il casco gli si sporcò di sangue. Non il suo, ma in ogni caso..

Sospirò e guardò il basso. L’esplosione aveva causato un bel po’ di danni, la maggior parte alla sua armatura. Infatti lo schermo interno si oscurò mentre Tony iniziò a cadere.

Non riuscì a stabilire quanto tempo fosse passato, visto che era cosciente solo a tratti.

Capì dove si trovava solo quando vide Steve corrergli incontro.

Steve gli aprì l’elmo e la parte frontale dell’armatura con gesti veloci e quando Tony seguì il suo sguardo si accorse della macchia di sangue che continuava ad allargarsi sul suo petto.

Prima di poter capire cosa stava succedendo cadde a terra come un sacco di patate.

Oddio, era stato colpito.

-Tony!-

Steve sobbalzò. Sangue cominciò a fluire sotto di lui e la sua tuta ne era imbevuta -Oddio oddio- ripeté Steve mentre lo tirava fuori da quello che rimaneva dell’armatura -Non farmi questo. Non adesso-

Steve armeggiò con la sua cintura e premette qualcosa contra la ferita sul petto. Poi realizzò che il sangue usciva anche dalla schiena.

Tony non si perse l’ironia della situazione. Per essere sicuro che gli Avenger fossero pronti per l’arrivo di Thanos, lui doveva morire.

L’unico modo in cui la squadra poteve rimanere unita era che lui non fosse presente per separarli.

Steve si tolse la parte superiore dell’uniforme e lo mise sotto schiena di Tony.

Il dolore allo stomaco era secondario, mentre Steve premeva garza su entrambi i lati della ferita, tentando di fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue.

Steve scosse la testa -Dobbiamo portarti in ospedale-

-No- disse Tony provando ad aprire gli occhi -Resta con me-

-Sono qui- e detto questo si strinse Tony al petto e cominciò a correre.

Tony gli afferrò il polso, ma non c’era più forza nella presa -Penso che fosse destinata ad andare così- disse e stentava quasi a credere alle sue stesse parole. Non aveva mai creduto nel destino. Era sempre stato sicuro, al cento per cento, di essere il fautore delle proprie scelte. Ma questo..questo sembrava proprio il fato -penso sia l’unico modo per essere certi che la Terra verrà salvata-

-Cosa?- chiese Steve fissandolo -Non essere stupido-

Mentre correva, Steve fece un gesto a Natasha che stava parlando al telefono con qualcuno.

Erano a pochi metri di distanza.

Wanda e Pietro li seguivano.

Tony percepì il proprio cuore rallentare, il calore abbandonare il proprio corpo.

Steve rallentò un attimo e lo fissò, poi riprese velocità e salì sul Quinjet.

-Sono felice che siamo diventati amici- disse Tony posando una mano sul viso di Steve.

Il gesto non diminuì il dolore nello sguardo del Capitano -Certo che siamo amici. Dannazione, non lasciarmi adesso-

Le labbra di Tony si alzarono in un debole sorriso -Va tutto bene, Steve. Fidati, probabilmente è meglio così-

Steve serrò la mascella continuando a guardarlo negli occhi -Non ti lascerò morire. Non puoi entrare nella mia vita, rivoluzionarla e poi andartene così- scosse la testa -Non mi interessa cosa ti sta succedente o cosa mi stai nascondendo..non puoi morire così-

Quante volte Tony aveva immaginato una scena così?

Passò la mano sana sulla guancia di Steve e la ritirò bagnata. Steve stava piangendo per lui. E dannazione, la scana era troppo da sopportare.

Tony non aveva idea esattamente di quando avesse donato il suo cuore a Steve. E certamente era anche strano che riuscisse ancora a provare per lui sentimenti così, ma..forse era sempre appartenuto a lui e Tony era stato solamente così cieco da non capirlo.

Delicatamente Steve lo strinse a sé -Rimani con me- gli sussurrò baciandogli la tempia, ma lui perse conoscenza.

 

 

[1] Si potrebbe tradurre a grandi linee con Testa Di Latta, ma preferisco mille volte l’originale


	4. Capitolo 4

Tony sentì un rumore di acqua. Probabilmente FRIDAY aveva acceso la macchinetta del caffè.

Pensò di aprire gli occhi, ma la stanza era ancora buia e il cuscino così morbido che decise di girarsi dall’altra parte e stare sotto le coperte.

Quando provò a muoversi, tuttavia, il dolore fu così intenso che lo fece gemere.

Una porta si aprì lasciando entrare della luce. La vista di Steve lo lasciò senza fiato..e il suo cervello annebbiato cominciò a ricordare.

Non si trovava nella propria epoca. Non c’era FRIDAY, ne viveva tutto solo nella Torre e soprattutto non aveva la morte di migliaia di persone sulla coscienza.

Steve era ancora parzialmente nascosto dall’ombra, ma la luce alle sue spalle ne delineava la figura evidenziano i capelli biondi e la pelle chiara -Tony?- chiese -Sei sveglio?-

-Ci sto arrivando- rispose Tony lanciando occhiate veloci tutt’intorno. C’erano un comodino e una lampada accanto al suo letto. Tentò di raggiungere la lampada ma gemette di nuovo.

-Attento!- esclamò Steve e corse lui stesso ad accendere la luce -Ricomincerai a sanguinare-

Steve spostò le coperte e si sedette accanto a Tony per controllargli le ferite.

Era stato Steve a trasportarlo nella sua suite, ma tenendo conto delle garze che gli bendavano il busto, prima era sicuramente stato nell’area medica.

Tony spostò lo sguardo in basso e notò con divertimento che non indossava altro che i boxer e rimase a guardare che le mani di Steve che delicatamente scorrevano sulla sua pelle. Con un panno umido Steve gli tamponò collo e tempie.

-Per un attimo ho pensato che non sarebbero riusciti a ricucirti- sussurrò Steve.

Tony sorrise -Conosci il detto: l’erba cattiva non muore mai-

-Non sei cattivo- disse Steve con un sorrise triste.

-Che carino- rispose Tony -Quando sono rimasto fuori dai giochi?-

-Tre giorni-

Steve spostò i capelli dal viso di Tony facendo scivolare le dita fino alla nuca fino a posare la mano sulla spalla. Cominciò ad accarezzargli il collo con il pollice.

Oh..perchè doveva essere così bello??

-Comincerai ad urlarmi contro subito o aspetterai ancora un po’?- chiese Tony cercando di sembrare indifferente quando in realtà il suo cuore stava battendo all’impazzata.

Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Steve -Stavo pensando di lasciarti ancora qualche ora per riprenderti, ma..- sospirò -Wanda continua a dire a tutti che sei pericoloso. I gemelli sono qui e avevi ragione. Sembrano abbastanza disposti ad aiutarci, ma si rifiutano di decidere prima di sapere di te. Wanda..lei..sembra temerti-

Tony sospirò -Tu hai paura di me?-

-Certo che no. Ma sono d’accordo con lei nel dire che ci devi una spiegazione-

-E’..complicato-

-Ah si?- chiese Steve tornando a sedersi sulla sedia accano al letto -Perché?-

-Non mi crederai, per iniziare. Faccio fatica a crederci io per primo-

Steve continuò a fissare Tony per un minuto buono, prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

Quando riprese a parlare il suo tono era calmo -Sono venute fuori un sacco di teorie finché eri incosciente. La maggior parte non hanno completamente senso. Lettura del pensiero, visioni profetiche, allucinazioni, ma sai qual è che io trovo più probabile?-

Tony si morse il labbro tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento -Quale?-

-Viaggi nel tempo-

Ecco.

Tony rimase immobile. Che altro c’era da dire?

-C’è qualcosa..- Steve si interruppe e poi scosse la testa -Continui a sapere tutte queste cose prima che succedano, hai informazioni vitali sulle missioni, sapevi della famiglia di Clint, quando ascoltiamo i telegiornali non sei mai sorpreso. Il mese scorso mi hai comprato un set di matite da disegno perchè in qualche modo sapevi che le avevo finite. Non abbiamo neanche mai parlato dei miei disegni ma tu hai preso le mie preferite. Quindi, quello che voglio dire è..dovrei essere più cauto, ma di nuovo, ci hai sempre e solo protetti, aiutati..quindi non penso che tu sia un pericolo-

-Non lo solo- disse Tony -ti giuro che non lo sono-

-Ottimo. Quindi, per favore dimmi che sta succedendo-

Tony sospirò -Ok. Ma se tutto andrà a puttane sarà come minino per metà colpa tua-

Steve aggrottò la fronte -Va..bene?-

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Tony decise di saltare direttamente al centro della storia -Ci sono..delle cose..chiamate Gemme Dell’Infinito. Entità..cosmiche, se vuoi chiamarle così. Sono sei: Spazio, Mente, Realtà, Potere, Anima e Tempo. Tra..circa due anni dovremmo affrontare un signore della guerra spaziale assetato di potere. Un caro amico di Loki se può interessare..e puoi tranquillamente indovinare cosa vuole conquistare-

Passò un secondo.

-La Terra?- tirò ad indovinare Steve.

-Tra le altre cose, sì- continuò Tony -Il giorno in cui arriverà, un bellissimo giorno d’Aprile, noi Avenger, non saremo esattamente in ottima forma e perderemo il controllo della situazione. Da dove..da dove arrivo io, stavamo ancora combattendo, ma non ci vuole un genio per capire in che direzione stava prendendo la lotta. Quindi sono andato in Nepal. Lì c’era questa congrega di Stregoni, perché ovviamente ci sono dei dannati Stregoni. Loro avevano la Gemma del Tempo, l’ultima Gemma che ci era rimasta quindi pensavo fosse il luogo in cui avevano più bisogno di me. E’ venuto fuori che lo Stregone Supremo aveva un’altra idea-

Durante tutto il discorso Steve lo aveva fissato a bocca aperta senza muovere un muscolo.

Per un bel po’ nessuno dei due disse nulla. E poi, perché Steve era davvero intelligente giunse alla giusta conclusione.

-Ti ha rispedito indietro nel tempo-

-Si- ammise Tony.

Steve si alzò all’improvviso e si spostò verso la finestra -Davvero?-

-Si- disse Tony scrollando le spalle -Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto prima-

Steve sbuffò trattenendo una risata -Sai, stavo bluffando prima. Non credevo _davvero_ che si trattasse di viaggi nel tempo..Cristo! _Pensi_ di averle viste tutte e ogni volta..-

-Mi dispiace- disse semplicemente Tony.

-Voglio dire..sapevo che c’era qualcosa di strano, ma..- Steve aggrottò la fronte -cos’è successo al nostro Tony? Se tu sei qui, lui..-

-Sono _io_ il vostro Tony- disse -Solo con dei ricordi in più. Non è andato da nessuna parte. Io sono lui. Solo e unico. Si tratta di viaggi nel tempo non scambi di corpi. Sono solo tornato indietro..volevo risolvere la situazione-

-Ed è adesso che qualcosa è andato storto? Proprio adesso?-

Tony scosse la testa -No, se siamo fortunati dovrei aver già risolto tutto-

Riuscì a vedere le rotelle girare nella mente di Steve -In Sokovia- concluse con sguardo interrogativo -sei arrivato il giorno prima che partissimo per Sokovia, giusto?-

-Giusto. Nella mia epoca ho usato lo scettro di Loki per creare qualcosa che ha portato un sacco di guai. Sono stato stupido, irresponsabile, non avevo pensato alle conseguenze. E partendo da quello sono successe un sacco di altre cose, cose che erano fuori dal mio controllo ma che alla fine hanno portato al fatto che non siamo stati in grado di proteggere la Terra nel momento del bisogno-

-Da dove..cioè da _quando_ arrivi?-

-Niente di così trascendentale: 2018-

-Ok- disse Steve. E poi rieccolo aggrottare la fronte -Sai, per qualcuno che viene dal futuro, sei stato piuttosto vago-

Tony chiuse gli occhi e sospirò -Credimi, non vuoi sapere i dettagli-

-Allora partiamo da questo- disse Steve -Che cosa sono io per te dall’epoca in qui arrivi? Che cosa siamo l’uno per l’altro?-

Tony riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò curioso -Che cosa _pensi_ che siamo?-

L’espressione di Steve si indurì -Ogni volta che mi guardi, è come se vedessi un fantasma. Ridi e scherzi, ma poi è come se ti venisse in mente qualcosa, come se ti ricordassi che mi odi con tutto te stesso-

Tony prese un bel respiro -Noi eravamo..- Tony cercò le parole giuste -Ecco..adesso _siamo_ buoni amici. Giusto?-

-Ma certo- rispose Steve e Tony poteva sbagliarsi, ma gli era sembrato che il Capitano fosse deluso

-Ma non è tutto, vero?-

-No- confermò Tony -E’..complicato. Niente con noi è mai semplice-

-Già..sto cominciando a rendermene conto-

-Siamo..siamo stati buoni amici per un po’. Poi ho incasinato tutto con lo Scettro e la squadra..beh è diventato tutto ancora più complicato. Ti ho fatto visita dopo, ma..è successo qualcos’altro. Ora..non ci parliamo. Tra circa due anni..o poche settimane da adesso..dio è tutto così confuso..ci scontreremo. Parecchio-

Steve sospirò e continuò a chiedere -E come..-

-E’ davvero una storia lunga-

Steve continuò a tenere lo sguardo in quello di Tony -Ho tempo-

Tony fece una smorfia -Non saprei neanche da dove cominciare-

-Che ne dici dell’inizio?-

Tony sorrise. Era un commento così da Steve -Dopo Ultr..dopo che ho combinato quel casino penso tu volessi essere sicuro che io fossi più onesto con te, ma è venuto fuori che c’era molto che ci tenevamo nascosto l’uno all’altro-

Steve si morse le labbra ma non disse nulla.

Tony cominciò a giochicchiare con le sue unghie -Comunque, fu un anno infermale e..ecco..è stato allora che..è andata male-

-Come?-

-Ci siamo scontrati. Penso sia stato l’anno peggiore della mia vita-

Steve lo studiò attentamente -E per me?-

-Non saprei. Senti, sono stato mandato indietro per essere sicuri che la squadra rimanesse unita, forte e pronta quando arriverà il Giorno del Giudizio. Se ti racconto tutti i motivi per cui io e te alla fine volevamo farci fuori sono sicuro che non funzionerà. Potresti ricominciare ad odiarmi-

-Non ti odierei mai-

Tony sbuffò -Sì, certo. Ho avuto un paio di costole rotte che mi hanno indicato il contrario-

Steve impallidì.

-E’ tutto apposto- si affrettò a dire Tony -ovviamente non proprio _apposto_ , ma non pensare che io sia rimasto a guardare-

-Ma.. _perchè_?-

Tony si mosse a disagio -Come ho detto prima..avevamo dei segreti. Non la miglior strategia-

-Devi dirmi cosa è successo. O succederà. Potrebbe succedere. Dannazione..hai capito cosa intendo-

Tony fece una smorfia -Sono davvero stanco-

Steve si risedette sul letto e prese il mento di Tony fra le dita per riportargli il viso verso il suo          -Cosa.E’.Successo.FraNoi?-

Tony lo spinse via -Non ho niente da dirti!-

-Stai mentendo-

-Steve..

- _Tony_ -

Tony sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo verso le sue mani trovandole vicinissime a quelle di Steve.

Alla fine disse -Hai lasciato la squadra-

Steve raddrizzò la schiena -Tutto qui?-

Tony incrociò la braccia -Non è abbastanza?-

Steve scosse la testa -No, scusa ma non me la bevo. Mi stai dicendo che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, ho semplicemente preso armi e bagagli e me ne sono andato. Non è il mio stile-

-Forse ti sopravvaluti-

-Allora dimmi come stanno le cose. Spiegami cos’è successo!-

Lo sguardo di Tony si riempì di tristezza -Non hai avuto scelta-

-C’è sempre una scelta. Sempre-

-Va bene, allora hai preso una decisione. E quella decisione implicava che non avresti più potuto essere al mio..al _nostro_ fianco- disse Tony con voce rotta -Ora per favore lasciami solo-

-Che decisione?-

-No! Questo è tutto quello che avrai-

-Hai promesso di essere onesto con me- gli ricordò Steve -Abbiamo fatto un patto, Shellhead-

-Esatto! _Avevamo_ un patto, ma l’hai mandato all’aria! Hai scelto qualcun altro! E mi hai abbandonato, ok?-

-Qualcun altro?- ripete Steve -Di cosa stai parlando?-

-No. Ti ho detto anche troppo. Pensi che sia facile per me? Stare qui con te? Lavorare fianco a fianco, sapendo quanto mi hai odiato? Non sapendo se per caso continui a farlo?- Tony scosse la testa -L’unica ragione per cui ci ho almeno provato è..-

-E’..?-

-Lascia perdere-

Steve serrò la mascella e raddrizzò le spalle -Tony..-

_Cazzo_. Tony odiava proprio il modo il cui Steve pronunciava il suo nome. Come se gli importasse. Come se non fosse solo un compagno di squadra, ma un vero amico..e forse qualcosa di più.

E a questo pensiero, qualcosa dentro Tony si ruppe.

-Alla fine è stata colpa mia- disse debolmente -Ci siamo allontanati per colpa mia- la voce gli si incrinò sotto il peso della verità che stava per confessare -Ho provato ad uccidere il tuo amico. Barnes. Ci sono quasi riuscito. Era arrabbiato e non ho pensato alle conseguenze. Ecco perché te ne sei andato-

-Bucky?- si chiese Steve con gli occhi sgranati -Perché avresti dovuto..-

Si interruppe, e Tony vide chiaramente quando ne capì il motivo. La sua espressione si riempì di dolore -Lo hai scoperto, vero? Del Soldato d’Inverno e dei tuoi genitori-

-Si- mormorò Tony -Nel peggior momento possibile-

Steve scosse la testa -Non sono mai riuscito a dirtelo? Nella tua epoca?-

-No- confermò Tony e dannazione, ora c’erano lacrime negli occhi di Steve -Ma non importa..ho avuto un anno intero per superarla-

-Certo che _importa_ \- sussurrò Steve. Si piegò in avanti e si prese la testa fra le mani.

Rimase così per un lungo istante -So che non è abbastanza- disse contro le sue mani -ma..volevo dirtelo così tante volte..solo che..sono stato un codardo. Non sapevo come fare-

-Non sarebbe cambiato niente- gli disse Tony dolcemente.

Steve rialzò lo sguardo, gli occhi ancora lucidi -Posso..mi lasceresti spiegare?-

Tony deglutì -Si-

Ti _prego_.

Steve annuì e si riaccomodò sulla poltrona. Tony non lo aveva mai visto così sconvolto.

-Non..non ho subito fatto due più due- cominciò -voglio dire, sapevo che il Soldato d’Inverno aveva ucciso Howard..e tua..ma solo dopo ho capito che Bucky era il Soldato d’Inverno..e ci sono voluti giorni per digerirlo. Che fosse stato _lui_ a..che fosse stato lui ad ucciderli. E per allora tu mi era venuto a trovare in ospedale, mi avevi riaccolto nella Torre e restituito lo scudo. Stavamo iniziando a passare più tempo insieme ed eri più rilassato e amichevole di quanto ti avessi mai visto. Tony, io..non è in nessun modo una scusa, ma sono stato egoista e non volevo vederti soffrire. Mi _piaceva_ averti intorno così..non stavamo litigando e in un attimo..ho perso ogni opportunità per dirtelo. Mi dispiace. Per quello che vale, volevo dirtelo prima di Lagos, ma..-

Sentire quelle parole da Steve gli diede più di quanto avesse mai immaginato -Lo so- sussurrò -Va tutto bene. Come ho detto prima, ti ho perdonato tempo fa. Ma..grazie. Per avermelo detto-

E per un momento desiderò che fosse andata così anche con il suo Steve. Che avessero trovato il coraggio di parlare come adulti.

Ma ancora, questo _era_ il suo Steve. E forse c’era la speranza di una seconda chance per entrambi.

-Mi hai perdonato davvero?- gli chiese Steve -Ci sei davvero _riuscito_?-

-Voglio farlo- rispose Tony ed era la verità.

Facendo attenzione, Steve tese la mano verso quella di Tony -Non è stata colpa tua. Voglio dire. Non ero lì, non conosco i dettagli, ma conosco te, Tony. E so che hai fatto del tuo meglio. Come fai sempre. Ti prego, smettila di sentirti in colpa-

Tony gli accarezzò la mano col pollice ma non disse niente.

-E noi due..siamo sempre stati solo amici?- gli chiese Steve con voce dolce.

-Non siamo mai stati..qualcosa in più. Se è questo che vuoi sapere- rispose Tony con un sorriso sorpreso.

Steve non ritirò la mano -Da quando sei arrivato- continuò senza sembrare tanto nervoso quanto Tony si era immaginato -ti sei mai chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se le cose non fossero andate così male?-

-Sempre- sussurrò Tony tenendo lo sguardo fissò sulle loro mani incrociate.

 ****

-Forse questo- cominciò Rhodey sedendosi nella poltrona vuota accanto al letto e passando a Tony una tazza di caffè -ti convincerà a parlare-

Tony fece una smorfia e fissò quella tentazione scura, il cui aroma gli solleticava i sensi.

Lui e Steve avevano discusso a lungo se fosse il caso o no di raccontare tutto anche agli altri.

Qualche giorno prima, Steve aveva annunciato a tutti che non c’era nessun motivo per avere paura di lui, ma Tony aveva comunque visto la diffidenza nello sguardo della squadra. Non si sarebbero mai fidati di lui se fosse rimasto in silenzio.

Quindi alla fine, poche ore prima aveva organizzato una riunione generale, includendo anche Rhodey e Pepper, perché anche loro meritavano di sapere.

Pepper non era riuscita a raggiungere New York con quel poco preavviso, ma aveva promesso che sarebbe venuta a trovarlo il prima possibile.

Rhodey, invece, era arrivato da un’ora e mezza, e continuava a fissare Tony come se gli fosse crescita una seconda testa.

-Non riesco ancora a crederci che vieni dal futuro- sussurrò il suo amico -cominciamo da questo: quand’è che hai imparato esattamente a viaggiare nel tempo? Voglio dire, sono decenni che aspetto che tu costruisca una macchina del tempo, ma il fatto che tu sia qui e che non mi abbia portato con te mi brucia un po’-

Tony ridacchiò -Non ho costruito una macchina del tempo. Abbiamo conosciuto un tipo che si chiama Dottor Strange. Grandissimo stronzo, sarei felice di raccontarti di più, ma..c’era un biglietto per una persona sola, mi dispiace-

-E vieni dal 2018? E’ pazzesco. Chi è diventato Presidente?-

Questo fece ridere Tony -Non ti rovinerò la sorpresa-

Lo sguardo gli cadde sulle gambe sane di Rhodey e tese la mano verso di lui -Sei l’ultima persona che ho visto nella mia epoca. Ad un certo punto abbiamo perso i contatti con gli altri. Ma io e te, siamo rimasti uniti fino alla fine-

-Non mi aspetterei niente di diverso- disse Rhodey con un sorriso -Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto subire tutto questo-

-Se ce la facciamo questa volta, non importerà-

-Mm- Rhodey si distese sulla poltrona.

Tony prese un lungo sorso di caffè. Era la sua tostatura preferita, con un pizzico di vaniglia

-L’ha preparato Steve?-

-Si- rispose Rhodey -Apparentemente è molto preoccupato per te. Sembrava un cucciolo bastonato. Cos’è successo?-

Tony sospirò -Gli ho rivelato perché la squadra si è divisa nella mia epoca. Non gli è piaciuto-

-E’ stato per qualcosa che ha fatto lui?-

-Più o meno..è complicato. Diciamo che ognuno ha fatto la sua parte-

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, ma Rhodey continuava ad aprire e richiudere la bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa senza poi trovare le parole.

-Che c’è?- lo incoraggiò Tony.

Rhodey si passò una mano fra i capelli corti -Penso che tu gli piaccia-

Lo disse con semplicità. Come se non volesse dire granché.

Ovviamente, Tony lo sapeva. Eppure, sentire quelle parole dette ad alta voce, gli regalò un senso di liberazione. Lo riempirono di quel calore che temeva di aver perduto per sempre.

-Gli piaccio- ripete per poi aggrottare la fronte -gli piaccio sul serio?-

Rhodey ghignò –A quanto pare-

-Non..non so come comportarmi. Quando sono arrivato qui..arrivo da un mondo in cui abbiamo lottato l’uno contro l’altro. Non avrei mai immaginato che qualcosa del genere potesse succedere-

-L’hai perdonato? Per quello che ha fatto’-

-Si- ed era la verità –E’..difficile da spiegare, ma quello che è successo, nel mio passato, è stato un gigantesco casino. Qualcuno ci ha ingannati, e certo, noi glielo abbiamo permesso, ma..più passa il tempo e più capisco che non sarebbe dovuta andare così. E quando ho davvero realizzato come stanno le cose..adesso..non so davvero come comportarmi quando va tutto così bene- Tony scosse la testa -Steve mi piace..molto e questa cosa mi spaventa a morte-

-Perché? Non hai mai avuto problemi con..-

-Perché si tratta di _lui_. Perché si tratta di me. Non sono bravo ad amare..a voler _bene_. Non lo sono mai stato. Non sono mai riuscito a dare a Pepper quello di cui aveva bisogno. E questo porta ad un vero calo di autostima, sai? Quella che si pensava fosse il grande amore della tua vita non vuole stare con te. Semplicemente penso di non essere adatto ad amare. O a impedire che le cose belle della mia vita vadano in frantumi- un sospiro lo fece tremare -E in qualche modo il fatto che Steve possa voler stare con me mi terrorizza più di tutto quello che è successo tra noi. E inoltre, non avrei mai pensato potesse essere.. _Steve_ -

-Perché no? Insomma..non voglio insinuare niente, ma voi due..non saprei Tones. Non è esattamente una sorpresa-

Tony rimase impassibile -Lo è per me. Siamo così diversi. Non capisco più niente ormai. Ed è una cosa positiva. Significa che le cose sono cambiate. Solo che non sono sicuro di riuscire ad adattarmi alla nuova direzione che hanno preso-

-Certo che puoi riuscirci. Questa non è la versione a cui sei abituato. Ma tu e Steve potete fare le cose per bene-

Tony non poté fare a meno di sorridergli -Sembra che tu ci tenga molta a questa cosa tra me e Steve-

L’osservazione gli fece guadagnare una risata -E’ sono che non vedo dove sia il problema. Devi abituarti a questa linea temporale, giusto? E poi..tu gli piaci, lui ti piace. Dov’è il problema?-

-E’ complicato-

-In che senso?-

-Lo _è_ e basta- Tony si sentì improvvisamente sommerso da un’emozione a cui non riusciva a dare un nome.

Non riusciva a fare a mano di pensare all’impatto che le sue azioni avrebbero causato. Su di se e su Steve. Si trattava di completa amnistia o condanna a morte.

-L’amore complica tutto. Cosa succederebbe se dovessimo lasciarci male? La squadra potrebbe finire nuovamente divisa-

-E’ una stupidaggine, Tony. Stai soltanto costruendo barriere per impedirti di essere felice. Ma in realtà non c’è niente che ti ferma, solo te stesso-

Tony sospirò -Ma se un giorno non volesse più tutto questo, sarebbe..-

-Doloroso?-

-Tra le altre cose-

-Non puoi andare avanti a dirti che ogni azione che compi potrebbe portare alla distruzione del mondo. Hai l’obbligo di provare e fare del tuo meglio, proprio come tutti. Niente di più. Non farti questo. Ti meriti di provare e prendere ciò che vuoi. E quello che vuoi è Rogers, giusto?-

Tony si lasciò ricadere sul letto -Si-

Rhodey scrollò le spalle -E allora non c’è niente che te lo impedisca-

 

****

 

-Quanto era brutto?- chiese Natasha dal divano -Il tuo futuro?-

-La fine del mondo- rispose Tony semplicemente -E farei qualsiasi cosa per impedire che succeda ancora-

-E pensi che se lavoreremo insieme- disse Sam -se continueremo a lavorare insieme riusciremo ad evitarla?-

-Se non ci riusciamo noi, nessun altro potrà- rispose Tony, ed era certo fosse la verità.

La squadra era seduta tutta intorno a lui, compresi Wanda e Pietro che avevano sguardi molto spaventati.

Aveva raccontato tutto, cominciando dall’inizio fino agli Accordi di Sokovia e a quello che era successo con Helmut Zemo. A come fosse stato facile per l’uomo divide il team, perché la sfiducia serpeggiava già fra di loro e erano stati tutti veloci a cedere alla rabbia.

Raccontò loro di Visione, e di come stesse progettando di riuscire a trovare abbastanza vibranio da costruire il corpo con l’aiuto di Helen Cho.

Stranamente, Thor non aveva nemmeno protestato. Avevano discusso della Gemma della Mente contenuta nello Scettro di Loki e Thor era d’accordo sul fatto che andava protetta nel miglior modo possibile.

E Visione era la loro opzione migliore.

Alle loro spalle la tv riportò le notizie sulla distruzione avvenuta a Lagos.

C’erano state delle vittime, non tante quante la prima volta e non tante quante sarebbero state se Rumlow avesse detonato la bomba all’interno dell’IMI, ma non importava.

Alla fine, qualsiasi cosa facessero, non erano in grado di salvare tutti.

Tony colse l’ironia. C’erano già delle notizie su un documento a cui l’ONU stava lavorando per garantire il controllo sui super eroi.

Dopo tutto quello che aveva cambiato, tutto quello che aveva fatto, non aveva cambiato il mondo.

Forse, se fosse stato onesto con Steve dall’inizio, se gli avesse detto cosa stava succedendo..o forse sarebbe andata ancora peggio..non c’era modo di saperlo.

-Che c’è?- gli chiese Steve, e ancora una volta, Tony sentì la sua mano su di sé, sulla spalla con il pollice che andava su e giù sul collo.

-E’ solo che non sono sicuro di aver cambiato nulla- ammise Tony.

Indicò la televisione che in quel momento mostrava un’intervista di Thaddeus Ross.

-Non saranno gli Accordi Sokovia, ovviamente. Ma sarà qualcosa di simile. Dovremo affrontare gli stessi problemi. Ancora una volta, delle persone in Lagos sono morte. Tutto quello che ho fatto..non ha cambiato niente-

Gli veniva da ridere, e anche un po’ da piangere, ma l’unico suono che uscì dalla sua bocca fu uno sbuffo.

-Tony..certo che hai cambiato qualcosa- disse Steve.

E quando Tony alzò lo sguardo vide Steve, vide _tutta la squadra_ , che gli sorrideva, come se Tony si fosse perso qualcosa di estremamente ovvio.

-Vorranno di nuovo metterci un guinzaglio- spiegò Tony rivolto a Steve -Lo odierai, magari non lo capisci adesso, ma..-

-Non è questo il punto- lo interruppe Steve -Okay, hai ragione, magari non mi piacerà. E’ solo che non capisco come una cosa del genere possa funzionare. E se qualcuno ci mandasse dove non vogliamo andare? O se ci fosse un posto in cui dobbiamo andare, ma non ce lo permettessero? Ma..-

Tony sbuffò, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico -Vedi? Questo è..l’hai già detto. Sono le stesse esatte parole, credo-

Steve sbatté le palpebre -Beh..è la verità. _Ma_ , quello che stavo cercando di dire è..la mia opinione sulla legge potrà non cambiare mai, non importa quante volte viaggerai nel tempo, ma..hai cambiato tutto il resto. Siamo ancora tutti qui. Insieme. Siamo una squadra.

-Una famiglia- puntualizzò Natasha, e cavolo, lei era l’ultima persona sulla terra su cui Tony avrebbe scommesso per l’uso di quel termine.

Una famiglia? Loro?

-Non ci vedo combattere per questo argomento- commentò Sam scrollando le spalle.

-No- concordò Clint -Se qualche volta vorrei prendere qualcuno di voi a pugni?- si chiese ghignando -Certo, ma le cose come sono ora..sono apposto-

-Sempre gentile- commentò Tony, ma senza malizia. Era difficile immaginare che tutto filasse liscio tra loro. Ma pensandoci, Tony ammise che era tutti molto più rilassati. Non sempre pronti a far pesare ogni parola detta.

Tutti..ridevano di più, si affidavano l’uno all’altro e se Tony fosse stato onesto con se stesso, neanche a lui sembrava un ipotesi concreta la loro divisione imminente.

Non più.

-Ci ergeremo insieme come un’unica forza- esclamò Thor, sorridendo a Tony mentre alzava Mjolnir in segno di vittoria.

-Hai detto che abbiamo causato molti danni nella tua linea temporale- disse Bruce -E capisco perché dovremmo fare attenzione, ma se riuscissimo a fornire all’ONU qualche garanzia di sicurezza, magari potrebbero lasciar perdere l’idea della legge-

-Sono d’accordo- disse Steve -Penseremo a qualcosa da proporre-

-Non sono sicuro possa essere abbastanza- puntualizzò Tony -Avevano richieste specifiche e chiaramente non siamo riusciti a trovare delle soluzioni accettabili..-

-Ce la faremo- lo interruppe Steve ed ecco di nuovo quel sorriso.

Un sorriso così affettuoso e teneramente esasperato che sarebbe dovuto essere proibito, perché ovviamente Steve non capiva la gravità della situazione.

-Come puoi essere così sicuro?- e Tony _provò_ davvero a non prendersela con Steve, ma non riuscì a evitare l’amarezza del suo tono.

Steve continuò a sorridere -Sai, per essere un genio, riesci ad essere davvero sciocco-

Sciocco? Tony aggrottò la fronte, non capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo l’altro. Negli ultimi mesi aveva pensato ad ogni possibile scenario per evitare gli Accordi. Cosa evitare, quali cambiamenti apportare. E ora Steve aveva il coraggio di dirgli che era sciocco..

All’improvviso, Steve si chinò su di lui, la mano ancora appoggiata sulla spalla salì fino a posarsi sul collo.

-Cosa..?- Tony spalancò gli occhi -Steve?-

-Non mi batterò contro di te- gli disse Steve -Non posso-

Lo sguardo di Tony cadde sulla bocca di Steve, e poi le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Dapprima teneramente tanto che Tony riuscì a sentire il respiro tremolante di Steve.

Era completamente consapevole del pubblico quindi si tirò leggermente indietro.

Steve aveva il viso leggermente arrossato. Il silenzio si protrasse torturando entrambi.

Con un respiro profondo che servì a dargli coraggio, Tony scosse la testa e si ri-chinò verso Steve.

Steve aspettò un secondo, un altro e poi anche lui si lasciò andare.

Le mani di Steve cominciarono a scorrere sul viso di Tony accarezzandogli gli zigomi.

-Ew- commentò Clint ricevendo un coppino da Natasha e Wanda.

-Mi hai baciato- disse Tony, un po’ disorientato.

Steve si allontanò solo un po’ -Correggimi se sbaglio, ma non mi sembra che non siamo molto bravi con le parole-

-No- rispose Tony con la testa fra nuvole e... _felice_ -Non lo siamo proprio-

-Ho pensato che avrei fatto prima ad agire-

-Bella pensata-

-Lo penso anch’io- concordò Steve sorridendo.

-Questa potrebbe essere davvero una pessima idea-

-Ne abbiamo avute di peggiori-

-Lo dici _adesso_ \- disse Tony e prese fiato per aggiungere qualcosa, ma Steve ricominciò ad accarezzargli il viso e..i suoi occhioni azzurri lo distrassero troppo..

-So che hai paura- continuò Steve -e hai ogni ragione, considerato quello che hai passato. Non riusciamo ancora a capire veramente come è stato per te, ma penso di parlare a nome di tutti quando dico che non sarà quello il nostro futuro. Non se riusciremo ad impedirlo. Non adesso che ce lo hai raccontato-

Tony allungò le mani alla cieca. Il sollievo che stava provando era così grande che doveva toccare Steve. Quando la sua mano percepì la spalla di Steve, sentì una scossa correre per tutto il corpo.

Steve intrecciò le loro dita in modo che risultò allo stesso tempo delicato e intenso.

Si sentirono suoni infastiditi sia da parte di Clint che da parte di Pietro e risatine da parte di Wanda, Bruce e Natasha.

Steve si girò verso di loro -Potreste concederci un po’ di privacy?-

-Via- aggiunse Tony -vuol dire che ve ne dovete andare via tutti. Ora-

Tutti se ne andarono lanciando commentini e frecciatine allusive, ma Tony non ci badò.

Non appena sentì chiudersi le porte dell’ascensore si gettò su Steve.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre si baciavano e in quel momento questo Steve diventò il _suo_ Steve.

Steve rimase un attimo spiazzato dall’irruenza di Tony, ma si riprese in fretta. Tutta la tensione, l’attesa, la preoccupazione, la tristezza..così tanta tristezza. Tutto venne riversato in quel singolo bacio.

Si assaporarono.

Tony interruppe il bacio il respiro affannato -Sei sicuro al cento percento?- chiese.

-Si- rispose Steve senza esitare come se stesse aspettando la domanda -Io e te..può essere una cosa meravigliosa. Non importa cosa sia successo nel tuo passato. Possiamo fare di meglio, ne sono certo-

Tony annuì.

Perché Steve aveva ragione, cavolo, avevano tutti ragione.

Ce l’avrebbero fatta. Con l’ONU, con Thanos e il suo esercito. E vaffanculo a tutto il mondo, avrebbero avuto un futuro insieme, facendo finalmente la cosa giusta.

 

 

 


	5. Capitolo 5

I gradini scricchiolarono al passaggio di Tony, non molto, ma abbastanza per fare sentire il suo arrivo.

Steve lo stava già aspettando alla base delle scale.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono. E per un attimo rimasero entrambi immobili, come per paura di interrompere il legame che sembrava unirli.

Tony non sapeva come chiamare quella sensazione. Sembrava quasi un sacrilegio tentare di darle un nome.

A quello che provava per Steve.

Erano passati appena due mesi.

Tony sapeva cosa voleva adesso, ma quelle parole sembravano troppo inadeguate, troppo semplici..e anche..troppo spaventose.

Tony aveva sempre dato troppo peso alle parole, ed era sempre stato bravo con loro.

Ma alla fine le parole lo avevano abbandonato proprio quando ne aveva avuto più bisogno.

Quindi aveva pensato che le azioni contassero più di mille parole.

Era il suo turno di dimostrare a Steve cosa significasse per lui.

Fu Tony a rompere il silenzio, perché nonostante tutto era tutt’ora incapace di reggere il silenzio

-Sei pronto?- chiese.

-Ora o mai più- gli sorrise Steve.

Tony fu percorso da un brivido di nervosismo, ma lo cacciò in fretta. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Si erano impegnati tutti al massimo. _Dovevano_ farcela.

Nelle ultime settimane, giorno dopo giorno, si erano impegnati a mettere insieme una loro Legge.

Qualcosa che potesse andare bene a tutte le parti e che, si sperava, l’ONU avrebbe accettato.

Era certamente meglio presentare una loro alternativa, che essere costretti a firmare qualcosa in cui non credevano.

L’Atto ‘Cittadini Potenziati’ (che secondo Tony era un nome assurdo, ma era sicuramente meglio che chiamarlo con il nome di una città distrutta) era tutto quello che non erano gli Accordi.

Nel suo passato, Tony non si era reso conto che gli Accordi etichettavano troppo facilmente i Supereroi come armi, come qualcosa di cui si poteva disporre come una branchia dell’esercito.

La legge su cui avevano lavorato, era basata sulla fiducia, non sulla paura o sulla forza.

Durante il disastro con Zemo, praticamente tutti loro avevano dimenticato la missione principale dei Supereroi: aiutare e proteggere.

Ma, se le cose fossero andate bene, era quello che avrebbero fatto negli anni avvenire, se solo l’ONU avesse accettato la loro proposta.

Quindi, dire che Tony era nervoso era un eufemismo.

Anche se andare a Washington per firmare l’atto con accanto Steve tutto strizzato in un completo elegante, era più facile.

-Sembra che tu abbia un sacco di pensieri per la testa- osservò Steve.

-In questo momento sto provando disperatamente a non pensare a niente- ammise Tony.

-So che sei nervoso- disse Steve con un sorriso -e credimi, non vorrei fare altro che rimanere qui e guardare un film, ma..abbiamo lavorato tutti così duramente per questo..-

L’onesta negli occhi di Steve fece fermare e allo stesso tempo accelerare i battiti del cuore di Tony.

-Hai ragione, è solo che, non so..mi sembra..-

-La fine del mondo come lo conosciamo?- provò Steve.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo -Non. Non ancora-

-No, _mai_ \- lo corresse Steve -Dai andiamo. Facciamo un passo alla volta- gli prese la mano e si incamminarono entrambi verso l’ascensore -Il prossimo passo è superare la giornata senza prendere a pugni qualche politico-

Tony si mise a ridere -E’ bello sapere che hai delle ottime aspettative per questa riunione-

-Mi piace essere realista-

Tony intrecciò le loro mani e accarezzò con il pollice il dorso della mano di Steve. Era quasi impazzito a pensare a tutti i modi in cui l’incontro potesse andare male. Ma nonostante quanto fosse nervoso, non vedeva l’ora di cominciare.

-Non ti preoccupare. Sono dalla tua parte. L’ultima cosa che voglio è deluderti- gli assicurò Steve.

-Non lo farai, beh, non intenzionalmente per lo meno-

-Molto divertente-

-Dai- disse Tony -abbiamo del lavoro da fare-

Steve annuì e attirò l’altro uomo a sé -Non pensarci troppo- gli sussurrò per poi baciarlo dolcemente.

Tony non si era ancor abituato a tutto quello..al modo in cui Steve lo guardava, ai continui baci e a come tutto questo facesse battere il suo cuore così velocemente da essere allo stesso tempo eccitante e spaventoso.

-Non te ne pentirai in un secondo momento e inizierai ad odiarmi, vero?-

Steve scosse la testa -Non lo faccio per te. Sei una delle motivazioni, ovviamente, ma..lo faccio per rendere a tutti la vita più facile, per dare alla gente un senso di sicurezza. In questo modo, potremmo essere forti e pronti per l’arrivo di Thanos-

-Non so dirti quanto sia felice di questo-

Entrarono in ascensore e premettero il pulsante per il garage.

-Ti ho mai ringraziato?- chiese Tony.

-Per cosa?-

-Per aver corso quel rischio. Per avermi difeso quando non eri certo fosse la cosa giusta da fare-

Steve fissò le loro dita intrecciate come se fosse affascinato da come si adattavano le une alle altre.

E fino all’arrivo in garage rimasero entrambi in silenzio.

-Sempre- rispose in fine Steve attirando per un altro bacio.

-Voglio che tu sappia che penso ne sia valsa la pena- mormorò Tony -tornare indietro..non importa cosa succeda con la legge e Thanos. Ne è valsa la pena. Non ho rimpianti-

Poi si morse le labbra -Beh, entrambi sappiamo che rimpiango un sacco di cose. E molte riguardano te..e come ho gestito le cose nel mio tempo, ma non rimpiangerò mai di essermi concesso un’altra opportunità con te-

Steve lo fissò,  l’ascensore si era già fermato e le porte erano aperte, ma nessuno dei due si mosse.

-Sono felice che tu abbia creduto in noi abbastanza da rifare tutto da capo. So che non dev’essere stato facile-

-Mi ha portato a questo- disse Tony stringendosi a lui -Nessun rimpianto-

 

****

 

UN ANNO DOPO

 

Tony asciugò lo specchio coperto di vapore e fissò il suo riflesso.

Era il 29 maggio 2018..lo stesso giorno in cui aveva deciso di viaggiare indietro nel tempo..e il suo compleanno.

Provò a ripensare al vecchio se stesso, quello che aveva lasciato indietro nell’altra versione del 2018, a cosa avrebbe detto di lui.

Probabilmente qualcosa del tipo -Perché diavolo stai pensando a me?-

Era passato così tanto tempo.

Tony sorrise passandosi una mano fra i capelli ancora umidi, poi prestò più attenzione alle rughe che gli si stavano formando intorno agli occhi e alle labbra.

Portò un dito sulle pelle delicata sotto l’occhio.

Somigliava molto all’uomo che era stato, fisicamente provato e visibilmente assonnato, ma allo stesso tempo era anche completamente diverso.

Per cominciare era più felice.

E comunque, l’altro Tony sarebbe stato molto contento di sapere che ce l’aveva fatta, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.

Avevano sconfitto Thanos. Insieme.

Non senza perdite, ma alla fine della fiera, la Terra era salva e se Tony avesse guardato fuori dalla finestra della camera che divideva con Steve avrebbe visto il logo degli Avenger che risplendeva per luce del sole.

Con una mano tracciò il suo riflesso -Sei stato così cieco- si disse.

Nel passato, aveva desiderato tante cose. Per prima cosa che Steve tornasse a casa. Che in qualche modo riuscissero a risolvere tutto. Che avesse l’opportunità di scusarsi per molte cose, e urlare contro Steve per tante altre. Ma mai, neanche nei suoi sogni più profondi, si era immaginato che potesse succedere questo.

Con un sospiro, Tony fece un passo indietro e diede un’occhiata alle ferite che aveva sulle braccia e sul petto. Si stavano già rimarginando. Gli davano ancora un po’ di fastidio, ma niente di grave. Avrebbe anche potuto fare a meno delle garze, ma non voleva rischiare se per caso avessero ricominciato a sanguinare.

Tony scosse la testa.

Non riusciva a crederci che fossero già passati quasi tre giorni da quando avevano sconfitto Thanos. Lui e Visione avevano rischiato grosso. Peter e Banner erano ancora in ospedale. Bucky era quello che aveva avuto la peggio, rischiando di perdere anche l’altro braccio, ma anche lui si stava riprendendo.

Incredibilmente erano sopravvissuti tutti.

Dopo essersi legato un asciugamano in vita, Tony uscì dal bagno. Mentre attraversava lo soglia sentì un brivido per tutto il corpo. Si fermò un momento e poi sorrise quando vide Steve seduto sul letto.

Steve fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo -Sembra che tu stia meglio-

-E tu sei tornato prima- rispose Tony.

-Ho detto a Fury che dovevo prendermi curo del mio futuro marito-

-Scommetto che ne era entusiasta- ridacchiò Tony.

Steve gli si avvicinò. Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul petto dell’altro -Sei guarito in fretta-

-Rendiamo grazie alla magia delle doti mediche di Helen-

-Grazie- sorrise Steve mentre i suoi occhi risalivano ad incrociare quelli di Tony -Peter mi ha detto di salutarti-

-Quale?- chiese Tony alzando un sopracciglio.

Steve rise -Parker. I nostri amici dallo spazio ti hanno solo insultato un po’ prima di andarsene-

-Groot mi adora- obbiettò Tony.

-Non è il solo- disse Steve con un ampio sorriso.

Steve allungò la mano fino a posarla sulla spalla di Tony, rimase lì un attimo e poi proseguì sul petto.

Tony chiuse gli occhi assaporando la sensazione della mano calda di Steve a contatto con la sua pelle.

Ma poi Steve ritirò la mano e con un tocco leggero, dio, così leggero, tracciò la sua clavicola.

Tremando, Tony spalancò gli occhi. Steve sembrava ipnotizzato, con le labbra leggermente aperte e negli occhi un velato accenno di lussuria.

Steve gli prese il viso fra le mani.

Mentre passava il pollice sugli zigomi gli sussurrò -Buon compleanno. Mi sei mancato-

Tony annuì -Lo spero- poi portò una mano a coprire quella di Steve -Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo. Se prima vuoi andare a vedere come sta Bucky..-

Steve scosse la testa -L’ho già chiamato. Ora sono esattamente dove voglio essere- e poi lo baciò, tenero e delicato.

Tony lo tirò a sé.

Non che continuasse ad odiare Bucky..aveva messo una pietra sopra alle azioni del Soldato D’Inverno da un po’..ma le parole di Steve gli scaldarono il cuore.

Nelle sue giornate peggiori, ancora non capiva come Steve si potesse essere innamorato di lui a tal punto da aver cambiato tutto il resto. Perché alla fine, Tony era sicuro che il motivo principale che aveva fatto andare le cose così diversamente questa volta era stato il loro rapporto.

_Tutto dipende da te e il Capitano._

Steve lo strinse a se e Tony replicò il movimento, una mano sulla nuca e l’altra sulla parte bassa della schiena.

Era facile perdersi in Steve.

Erano a casa, la Terra era salva e avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

Delicatamente Steve lo spinse sul letto. Il loro baci erano carichi di passione: Tony li usò come mezzo per comunicare quello che stava provando in quel momento: voglia, bisogno, gioia per il fatto che erano entrambi ancora vivi, ma soprattutto amore.

L’unica risposta di Steve fu un grugnito. Ma anche il suo corpo comunicava in abbondanza mentre si stringeva a quello di Tony.

Tony fece correre le sue mani sotto la maglia di Steve e lungo il suo petto, poi gli fece alzare le braccia per liberarsi dell’indumento.

Mentre la maglia veniva gettata a terra, Steve lo strinse con più forza, ma Tony si portò una mano sul fianco e gemette per il dolore.

-Merda- esclamò Steve mollando subito la presa per spostare l’attenzione sulla ferita -Mi dispiace-

Tony scosse la testa -Non dispiacerti- disse allargando le braccia perché Steve tornasse a stringerlo.

Ma Steve si allontanò -Non voglio farti male-

Tony gli accarezzò una guancia -Non me ne farai-

Ricominciò a baciarlo, mordicchiandogli il labbro per fargli capire che faceva sul serio.

Sentì Steve che cominciava ad eccitarsi e sorrise.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Steve lo liberò dell’asciugamano facendo finire anche questo sul pavimento e il suo sguardo si trasformò in uno di pura voglia.

-Sei troppo vestito- si lamentò Tony indicandogli i pantaloni.

-Non per molto- promise Steve con tono suadente. Gli prese le mani fra le sue e vi depositò un bacio veloce prima di ridistendersi su di lui.

Tony pensava che volesse baciarlo, ma Steve ignorò le sue labbra per dedicarsi al punto in cui la spalla incontrava il collo. Poi le labbra di Steve ripeterono lo stesso percorso che avevano intrapreso prima le sue dita sulla clavicola.

Steve fece scorrere le mani su tutto il suo corpo, sfiorando delicatamente i capezzoli, prestando attenzione alle ferite per poi fermarsi sui fianchi.

Steve guardò Tony intensamente negli occhi prima di ricominciare a baciarlo.

In momenti così, a Tony piaceva pensare che, se nel suo passato, avesse saputo che baciare Steve gli faceva provare quello che stava provando, se avesse avuto anche _una_ sola occasione per baciarlo, Ross e Zemo e tutto il resto non sarebbe importato.

Le mani di Steve erano ovunque. Era sempre molto entusiasta durante il sesso.

Come se stesse studiando Tony come faceva con i suoi libri di storia.

Le dita di Steve tornarono sulle sue le spalle per fargli un breve massaggio,  prima di farlo girare di pancia.

Steve cominciò a baciargli la schiena e Tony si inarcò contro di lui.

-Sai, non avrei pensato che sarebbe stato così..con te-

Steve si fermò -Così come?-

-Così..facile-

-Grazie?- rispose Steve dubbioso.

Tony sbuffò -Era un complimento. E’ solo che non pensavo saremmo stati così bene insieme-

Steve mormorò in accordo e poi continuò a baciargli un punto dietro un orecchio mentre le mani scendevano ad accarezzargli la pancia e poi ancora più giù.

-Siamo sempre stati bene insieme. Solo che c’è voluto un po’ per notarlo- disse Steve continuando a lavorare la sua magia.

- _Steve_ \- gemette Tony.

Steve sorrise contro il suo collo -Ma devo ammettere che non mi sarei mai aspettato che Tony Stark potesse mai dire il mio nome in questo modo-

Il tessuto dei pantaloni di Steve sfregò contro il sedere esposto di Tony.

-E posso continuare. Dai, prendi il lubrificante- disse Tony.

-Va bene- Steve spostò una mano mentre con l’altra continuò ad accarezzarlo.

Tony sentì il rumore della cintura che veniva slacciata e poi Steve gli prese una mano e la guidò al suo membro.

Tony copiò il ritmò che l’altro stava usando su di lui.

Steve grugnì e gli posò la testa fra le spalle.

-Mettiti al lavoro- lo incoraggiò Tony.

Oddio, Tony voleva sentirlo dentro di sé e dallo sguardo di Steve sapeva che era lo stesso per lui.

Steve lo baciò intensamente  e cominciò a prepararlo con attenzione.

Quando Steve lo ritenne pronto, Tony si girò sulla schiena alzando le ginocchia per dargli più spazio.

Steve si portò in posizione e lentamente scivolò in lui.

Istintivamente Tony alzò lo sguardo per guardare Steve negli occhi, come faceva sempre.

L’espressione di pura gioia che vi vide riflessa era sempre la stessa e lo fece innamorare di Steve ancora e ancora.

Tony appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e mormorò -Ti amo- pensando a quanto fosse incredibile poter dire quelle tre paroline a voce alta.

-Ti amo anch’io- rispose Steve.

E dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, anche Steve sembrava sorpreso. Gli accarezzò il volto e cominciò a muoversi.

Le sue spinte si fecero più veloci ogni minuto e Tony strinse le lenzuola per farsi leva e andare incontro ad ogni movimento.

Non ci volle tanto..Tony era già a metà strada quando avevano cominciato.

-Non ti fermare- gemette.

Steve annuì tenendo lo sguardo su di lui. E poi eccolo lì, Tony riuscì a capirlo dallo spasmo delle palpebre e la leggera apertura delle labbra.

Tony strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì Steve posare la testa sul suo collo e fremere dentro di lui.

In seguito rimasero stesi sul letto, uno fra le braccia dell’altro. A parlare e accarezzarsi per tutto il tempo a loro disposizione.

Quando avevano iniziato, era Tony che non riusciva a stare zitto. C’erano troppe cose che Steve doveva sentire, troppe cose che non aveva neanche mai pensato di potergli dire.

Tony pensava di dovergli delle spiegazioni per ciò che aveva fatto: perché aveva voluto abbandonare l’essere Iron Man per Pepper, perché aveva costruito Ultron, perché aveva sostenuto gli Accordi di Sokovia.

Gli aveva raccontato quanto fosse stato difficile..quanto _lui_ fosse diventato difficile dopo la Siberia, dopo che aveva visto sua madre morire. E dopo che Steve lo aveva abbandonato.

Tony voleva che fosse chiaro a Steve perché ci aveva messo così tanto tempo ad amarlo.

Anche Steve gli aveva raccontato molto. Di quando era diventato Capitan America, della guerra, di quanto avesse significato per lui l’amicizia con Bucky, nel periodo in cui nessuno sembrava notarlo. Di quanto fosse stato difficile trovare il proprio posto quando si era ritrovato in una nuova epoca.

Qualcosa che ora avevano in comune.

La voce di Steve aveva riempito i silenzi di Tony e lui le aveva dato il benvenuto, lasciando che il tono profondo risuonasse dentro di lui. Non gli importava esattamente di cosa parlassero, finché continuava a sentire quella voce e percepire il respiro di Steve sulla propria pelle.

-E’ pazzesco- disse Tony -è tutto finito adesso. Per la prima volta penso di veder un futuro. Per me..per noi-

Forse era strano che ci avesse messo così tanto. Avevano affrontato di tutto. Non solo lui e Steve, ma tutta la squadra. E incredibilmente, avevano risolto ogni problema come unica unità.

Era incredibile. Quanto meglio fossero andate le cose, ora che le avevano affrontate insieme.

Ma nonostante tutto, Tony sembrava cominciare credere in questo lieto fine solo adesso che avevano sconfitto Thanos.

-Beh..- disse Steve dopo un attimo spostando i capelli dal viso di Tony -..è una buona cosa, no?-

Tony annuì -Non poso credere a quanto tempo abbia sprecato opponendomi all’idea di noi due insieme-

Steve sorrise -Non così sprecato se ci ha portati a questo-

Tony lo attirò a sé e poi tirò le coperte a coprire entrambi -E’ strano. Ho sempre pensato che uno scontro fra noi fosse inevitabile-

Steve gli portò una mano al viso -Ci sono volute delle circostanze molto specifiche per portarci ad uno scontro. Ora siamo qui. Insieme. Le cose sono cambiate. Io e te, possiamo crearci il nostro futuro-

A Tony cominciò a girare la testa quando realizzò che _potevano_ davvero.

-Sei tornato indietro per cambiare ciò che è successo- sussurrò Steve - e lo hai fatto. Adesso smetti di pensare che sia stato colpa tua. Le persone fanno casini. Faremo casini anche noi. Ne sono sicuro. Ma li affronteremo insieme-

Tony gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla. Il battito del cuore di Steve era così..forte e regolare

-Non desideravo altro che poter avere cinque minuti con te, dopo che te ne sei andato-

Steve sbadigliò.

Era quasi mezzogiorno, ma Tony pensò che si erano meritati di dormire ancora un po’.

-Cosa immaginavi di fare in quei cinque minuti?-

-Probabilmente ti avrei urlato contro. E poi..mi piace pensare che avrei fatto questo- alzò la testa per portare la sua bocca su quella di Steve, perdendosi nel bacio -E questo- disse mentre si separavano e Tony scendeva a baciargli il collo.

-Questa è la tua occasione- mormorò Steve, mezzo addormentato.

Tony sorrise contro la sua pelle.

Steve aveva ragione. Questa era la sua occasione.

E non l’avrebbe sprecata.

****

 

Entrarono a Kamar-Taj mano nella mano. Gli aspiranti Stregoni erano tutt’intorno, alcuni si lanciavano onde di energia, altri erano seduti sul pavimento a fissare il vuoto come se non si trovassero lì. Non fisicamente almeno.

-Wow- esclamò Steve con gli occhi sgrati -Non avevi esagerato-

-Magari lo avessi fatto- mormorò Tony. Si era dimenticato quanto tutto quello fosse..troppo.

Il mix unico tra arte e praticità, tutti quei dipinti e quelle sculture e le incisioni in sanscrito. E la magia.

La magia era ovunque e anche ora, dopo che Tony aveva viaggiato nel tempo, dopo che aveva toccato con mano quei poteri, faceva fatica a capirla.

E Tony aveva sempre odiato quello che non riusciva a capire.

-E’ qui che è successo?- gli chiese Steve quando arrivarono al centro della sala d’ingresso.

Il sole stava tramontando e si sentivano in lontananza i cinguettii degli uccellini.

-Giù nei sotterranei. Sono sicuro che ora che le Gemme dell’Infinito sono state distrutte li useranno per ammassarci ancora più libri-

-E ancora una volta ti sbagli- disse Strange raggiungendoli.

Il suo stupido mantello svolazzava per la leggera brezza -Diventerà un luogo per commemorare gli eventi-

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo -E sei sicuro di averne bisogno..qui..in un tempio-

Steve gli strinse la mano, forse per suggerirgli di comportarsi meglio, ma Tony davvero non riusciva a trattenersi. Strange lo faceva sempre scattare sulla difensiva.

-C’è molto per cui essere grati- continuò Strange indifferente.

Ma c’era un piccolo ghigno sulle sue labbra mentre fissava qualcosa alle loro spalle.

Non era la prima volta che Tony si chiedeva se Strange ricordasse.. _l’altra_ linea temporale; l’esercito nemico arrivato alla loro porta e la Terra a pochi passi dalla completa distruzione.

Strange aveva negato..perché avrebbe dovuto cercare una linea temporale di cui non sapeva nulla?

Ma c’era un luccichio nel suo sguardo, un qualche senso di soddisfazione nel sapere che aveva sempre avuto ragione lui. E Tony aveva il sospetto che ricordasse perfettamente ogni cosa.

Tony sospirò, lasciando da parte quei pensieri.

Poi guardò Steve, che lo stava guardando a sua volta con un sorriso dolce e sicuro.

-Non devi farlo davvero- gli disse Tony per la milionesima volta.

-Lo so- rispose Steve -Ma lo voglio fare-

Prendendogli l’altra mano, Tony fece girare entrambi così da dare le spalle a Strange.

Doveva almeno fare un ultimo tentativo.

-Lo pensi adesso- sussurrò -Ma le uniche cose che otterrai saranno dolore, rimpianto e un sacco di altre cosa con cui vivresti molto meglio senza. Se pensi che _io_ voglia questo, ti sbagli, Steve. Se lo fai per qualche strano senso di solidarietà, credimi, non ce n’è bisogno. E non voglio che tu debba subire questo-

Una parte di Tony aveva sperato che una volta arrivati al tempio, Steve si rendesse conto di quanto fosse stupida la sua idea, ma il sorriso dell’altro ara ancora al suo posto.

-Non è per solidarietà- mormorò Steve -o senso di colpa, o rimpianto. _Io ti amo_. E non mi piace pensare che ci sia una parte di noi che non riesco a comprendere. So che mi farà male. Siamo stati uno contro l’altro..come potrebbe non farmi star male? Ma prima del matrimonio, voglio condividere questa parte con te, voglio condividere le cose buone e anche quelle cattive.

-O una volta condivisa questa parte, cancellerai del tutto il matrimonio- sussurrò Tony provando ad allontanarsi.

Ma Steve non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Le sua mani grandi e calde lo riportano vicino e quel sorriso pieno di amore e fiducia lo disarmarono completamente.

-Non succederà mai- mormorò Steve prima di chinarsi e baciarlo.

-Lo dici _adesso_ \- disse Tony -Tra qualche minuto ti ricorderai tutti i motivi che ti hanno spinto a credere che passare una vita nella giungla sarebbe stato comunque meglio che affrontare una discussione con me. Come diavolo pensi che non avrà nessun effetto sul nostro rapporto?-

Alle loro spalle Strange fece un verso divertito e Tony avrebbe voluto tantissimo cominciare ad urlargli contro, ma gli occhioni azzurri di Steve erano proprio di fronte a lui.

-Non te l’ho mai detto, vero?- cominciò Steve con calma -Della notte in cui sei arrivato, prima che partissimo per Sokovia-

-Che cosa non mi hai mai detto?- chiese Tony confuso.

-Eravamo nella tua officina. Tu stavi lavorando alla tua armatura e contemporaneamente parlando a macchinetta come al solito. Non credo neanche che ti rendessi conto di che cosa stessi parlando. Mi stavi raccontando dei miglioramenti che avevi apportato ai nostri costumi, dei progressi che avevi fatto con l’Iron Legion, ma allo stesso tempo stavi buttando qui e lì commenti sulla situazione con Pepper. Che lei stava cercando una nuova casa a Malibù, che stavi pensando di ridipingere l’attico. Eri molto discreto, e io non ero sicuro significasse qualcosa, ma mi ricordo che per la prima volta ho realizzato che forse eri di nuovo single e..-

Steve si fermò a cercare le parole giuste e Tony sentì il proprio cuore fare le capriole nel petto -E cosa?-

Steve fece un sorriso quasi timido -E stata la prima volta in cui ci ho pensato. A me e te. Non era un pensiero serio, non mi avevi mai fatto pensare di essere interessato, ma mi ricordo di averti guardato e aver pensato ‘E se..?’-

Tony gli accarezzò la mano. Non era completamente sicuro di ciò che Steve stava cercando di dirgli, perché non credeva potesse essere vero.

-Non credo di capire-

Steve gli si fece ancora più vicino -Vuol dire che ci pensavo già da prima che tu tornassi indietro, Tony. Prima che tu cambiassi tutto. E significa che pensavo a te in questo modo anche nell’altra linea temporale. Tu credi che l’altra versione di me ti odi. Che ti abbia volutamente lasciato, che non gli importasse di te. Ma io so, Tony io _so_..che nel profondo, non può essere vero. Non sono mai stato il tipo che si fa passare facilmente una cotta-

Tremando, Tony gli posò la testa sul petto e si prese un attimo per capire appieno la portata di ciò che Steve gli aveva appena detto.

-Lascia che te lo provi- disse Steve posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

-Non ho bisogno di nessuno prova. L’unica cosa di cui ho bisogno sei tu-

-Sono qui con te-

Era una promessa, in tutto e per tutto.

Tony prese un bel respiro e alla fine annuì.

Insieme, tutti e tre, si avviarono nei sotterranei. La stanza in cui una volta si trovava l’Occhio di Agamotto, era vuota e c’era solo una sedia in centro alla stanza.

Con un attimo di esitazione, Steve vi si sedette e guardò Strange con trepidazione.

Era snervante quanto poco fosse preoccupato.

-Non ti posso mostrare proprio tutto- gli disse Strange -Solo brevi frammenti. Con il tempo, anche i ricordi scompaiono, e quello che è successo nel passato si è per la maggior parte già dissolto-

-Ho capito- rispose Steve chiudendo gli occhi.

-Cerca di non svenire- disse Strange e ci volle un attimo a Tony per capire che lo Stregone si era rivolto a lui e non a Steve.

-Vaffanculo- sibilò Tony e strinse le mani quando per tutta risposta Strange ridacchiò.

-Incantevole come sempre- commentò Strange per poi camminare verso Steve con le mani in alto.

Una luce verdastra si diffuse nella stanza e circondò Steve.

I minuti che seguirono furo i peggiori dell’intera vita di Tony.

Steve tentò di rilassarsi il più possibile mentre riviveva momenti del passato..ma non del suo vero passato..e di non mostrare nessun tipo di emozione, solo uno battito di ciglia qui e là.

_Hai rinunciato all’amore Tony Stark._ Tony ricordò che era questo che gli aveva detto l’Occhio _Hai rinchiuso il tuo cuore in un armatura di metallo. Ma vuoi un’altra possibilità._

_Non portarmelo via adesso_ pregò Tony nonostante sapesse che non c’era nessun potere superiore a giocare con le loro vita..tutto dipendeva da lui e Steve, e se davvero erano fatti l’uno per l’altro avrebbero superato anche questo.

Un gemito riportò lo al presente e Tony portò subito lo sguardo su Steve.

I suoi occhi erano sempre azzurri, ma in loro c’era una consapevolezza..e sì, anche una tristezza che Tony conosceva molto bene.

-Tony- lo chiamò Steve con orrore.

-Ti avevo detto che non avresti voluto sapere tutto- sussurrò Tony cominciando a temere di aver davvero perso ogni cosa.

Istintivamente fece un passo indietro quando Steve si mosse verso di lui, ma con due falcate Steve gli si parò davanti.

Le sue mani si poggiarono sul petto di Tony e pian piano risalirono fino al viso.

A Tony cominciò a girare la testa e poggiò la fronte sul petto di Steve.

-Grazie- gli sussurrò Steve baciandogli prima una guancia e poi le labbra.

-Per cosa?- chiese Tony con voce rotta.

-Per aver pensato che valessimo la pena-

-Sempre-

A quella parola Steve gli sorrise dimostrandogli che lo amava ancora, che era ancora felice e che voleva ancora un futuro insieme a lui.

Quel sorriso era il motivo per cui Tony era lì.

Erano tutte le loro scelte, le buone e le cattive, che finalmente trovavano una loro, bellissima, conclusione.

L’amore li aveva salvati, aveva salvato il mondo e Tony sapeva nel suo cuore che, nonostante ciò che gli aveva detto l’Occhio, il loro amore era un intreccio che non si sarebbe mai potuto disfare.

 


End file.
